Jared's Gang
by Doc Reid
Summary: With Matt missing, a ruthless gang invades Dodge with the hopes of leaving rich. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

A cool night breeze squeezed through the gaps in the wall boards at the livery stable. It caused the oil lantern's flame to flicker slightly as it hung off the post. Louie Pheeters watched the old doctor stand up from his kneeling position. Doc ticked his head, "I don't think there's much more you can do for her, Louie," he said casting his eyes down at the town drunk. Louie was stone cold sober, for a change and tears welled up in his blood shot eyes.

Pheeters' hand lightly swept over the coat of the old barn cat and he could feel her gentle purr. She'd just given birth to three kittens and only one survived. At her age, Doc feared that she too would die, but that he couldn't say for sure. He didn't' know animals that well and could only compare their health to humans.

"What should I do now?" Louie quietly asked.

"Just keep her warm. See if Ma Smalley has any milk and scraps you can give her. Cats are tough and she might surprise us both and pull through," Doc said as he ran his right hand across the back of his neck.

Louie pushed himself up from the hay-covered stable floor, "I've looked after her for a long time," he said solemnly, looking down at the cat and her kitten.

Doc nodded, "I know," he said patting Louie on the back between his shoulders as he watched Pheeters shuffle to the door in search of milk of scraps of food for the cat.

Doc ticked his head and took another look down at the cat and lone kitten, "Hang in there, cat," he said before he left the livery stable. Doc took his time walking up the street. It wasn't busy for the time of night, and as he passed under a lamp he paused long enough to check his pocket watch. It occurred to the doctor that he hadn't seen any of his friends all day, having been out on calls. He smiled to himself as he thought of a nice glass of whiskey at the Long Branch. With a quick swipe of his right hand across his moustache, Doc ambled along the boardwalk toward the saloon.

The physician stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the saloon and noticed the two male riders slowly coming down the street. He could tell they'd been in the saddle for a long time as their shoulders sagged. Their horses' heads hung low; they too were tired.

The men pulled their mounts to a stop in front of the Long Branch and slowly dismounted. They both looked up to see the doctor watching them, but shrugged it off after the doctor pushed his way through the swing doors of the saloon.

"It will be good to wash this trail dust down," Jared Baker stated.

"I couldn't agree more," huffed Len Wilson. "I'm glad we made it here tonight," he said whipping his hat off his head and smacking against his dust covered pant. He plopped the hat back on his head and stepped up to the doors of the saloon, "Now I just hope we don't run into any one we know," he said looking over to Baker. Both men scanned the street before they pushed through the doors.

Several heads turned as Baker and Wilson entered the establishment, however, everyone went back about their games or conversations. The two men cut an imposing picture, both wearing gun belts worn to be used, and by the looks of them they had been.

The men walked to the bar, where Sam Noonan greeted them, "What can I get you?" he asked with his velvet coated baritone voice.

"A bottle and two glasses," Baker said as he flipping a coin onto the bar top. Sam nodded and gathered the bottle and glasses and placed them onto the bar. Baker scooped the items up and walked to the only empty table at the back of the room. Wilson followed.

Doc and Kitty were seated at Kitty's regular table near the back – they both watched the men settle in at their table, "I wonder where they're from," Kitty said over her glass.

Doc ticked his head, "They came in on two very tired horses," he said looking back at Kitty. "In fact they both look like they could go to sleep right where they are sitting," he scoffed.

Kitty reserved her comment about the way they wore their guns; she knew that they could be trouble if they were tangled with. "Hopefully they are just passing through," she forced a smile.

Doc's eyebrows knitted together, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I think they are trouble," Kitty said in a hushed voice.

Doc wanted to take another look at them, but refrained from doing so. "Why do you say that?" he questioned.

"You know as well as I do, Doc. Those guns aren't just for personal protection," Kitty stated. Doc now had to have a better look at the men and looked over his shoulder.

Baker watched the old man from under his hat, "Why do you suppose they keep looking at us?" he asked with a growl in his tone.

Wilson, sat with his left side to Kitty and Doc, shrugged. "I'm too tired to care right now," he state throwing back his drink and refilling his glass.

"Do you think they know who we are?" Barker said leaning forward resting his elbows on the table.

"I doubt it," Wilson smiled. "Anyone that knows us is dead," he said swilling back another drink. The comment made Baker laugh out loud.

Doc nervously looked back at Kitty, "You could be right," he said as he picked up his glass and sipped on the amber liquid.

"Doc, I have a bad feeling about them," Kitty whispered.

The doctor frowned, "I get a bad feeling when you say things like that," he stated. "I wish Matt would get back."

Kitty's eyebrows lifted, "I thought he was back! He said he was going to be in later today," she sighed.

"Well, I've been go most of it and when I got in, Louie asked me about his cat," the doctor snorted. "I have seen him," he added.

"I haven't either," Kitty acknowledged with a frown. "Maybe the trial ran longer than he expected."

Doc sipped on his drink, "Well if he isn't back later tonight, I'm sure he'll send a telegram," he reasoned and continued with his drink. Kitty frowned, "Well, I hope he's back tonight," she sighed. Doc nodded his head in agreement.

With another drink under his belt, Wilson looked over to Baker who seemed to be nursing his drink, "When did you say the others will get here?"

Baker swallowed the last gulp and refilled his glass, slowly. "I told them to come in at different times. I don't want to spook lil' old Dodge," he smiled and drank from the glass.

"How long do you think it will take?" Wilson asked in an even more hushed voice.

"We should be done in a day or two, depending on how much cooperation we get," Barker smiled.

"I've heard a lot about the marshal here," Wilson stated in a whisper.

In a quiet voice, Baker leaned toward Wilson, "Don't worry. I told Calder to take care of him," Baker smiled and took another drink.

Satisfied with the answer, Wilson resumed drinking - now it was time to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt wanted to move, but he dare not, as he had no idea where the shot that ripped through his left shoulder had come from - it was obvious that it was meant for him. It was too dark to see anyone on the hill, and he hoped that whoever was there would leave soon. Matt strained his hearing as he listened into the night for the hooves of a departing horse. It took a few minutes, but finally a rider left the ridge.

"Are you sure you got him?" Bret Ashley asked John Calder as Calder caught up to his waiting friend.

"I got him good," Calder stated. "The only way he's going to come back to Dodge is draped over the back of his horse," he said spurring his mount. "Let's get into Dodge as soon as we can. I want out of this saddle," he said as the two men rode into the night.

Matt struggled to his knees and shuffled closer to the fire to inspect the wound. He could tell it was bad as his left hand felt partly numb. With his right hand, Matt unbuttoned his shirt enough to see his blood coated shoulder. He quickly pulled a bandana out of his back pocket and gently pushed it into the bullet hole. He grimaced in pain and sweat beads formed on his brow.

Slowly Matt stood up to look for Buck who was last seen tied to the brush at the fringe of the firelight. However, the report from the gun must have spooked the animal - Matt swore out loud. Holding his shoulder tight, he walked a little further into the darkness hoping to spot the large buckskin horse.

With each step, a stabbing pain ripped through Matt's shoulder. The marshal could feel himself swaying and became desperate to locate the horse. Matt leaned against a tree and looked around. Finally he spotted the animal and pushed off from the tree staggering toward Buck.

The large horse was preoccupied with the patch of grass it had found, which helped Matt snag the reins before Buck tried to jerk away; he feared he was going to loose grip of the leather strap with his blood-coated hand, but he managed to hold tight and pull the horse away from the grass and back to the camp.

Matt's feet felt like lead weights as he moved back to the fire; his left arm hanging at his side. As best as he could, he tied the reins to a thicker branch before he went about trying to saddle the horse with one hand. He slung the saddle over the back of the horse and paused as he took a dizzy spell.

After a few minutes, Matt managed to buckle the cinch, using what strength he had in his left hand. The pain in his shoulder was growing and he knew he had to get back to Dodge sooner than later. Satisfied that the saddle was going to stay in place, Matt untied the reins and pulled himself up onto the horse. The movement caused another stab of pain to rip through his shoulder and he grabbed the saddle horn tightly trying to push the pain away – his teeth were tightly clenched together as a wave of nausea washed over him.

Matt estimated that he'd get to Dodge in roughly four hours, if he was able to remain conscious and on his horse; this would get him in town around three in the morning if he pushed it but the likelihood of that. Although he didn't like traveling at night, he knew he had no choice and his biggest fear would be to run into the person who had just shot him and in his current state that would most certainly mean death. Reluctantly, Matt had to take his time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Calder and Bret Ashley were on the outskirts of Dodge. They could see from the hill they were on that some lights were still on in the frontier town, which was encouraging, "Maybe we can still get a drink," Calder smiled.

"That sure would be tasty," Ashley said smacking his lips purposely. Calder shook his head at his friend, "Are you ever going to grow up?" he snorted.

"There's no fun in that," Ashley retorted.

"That's for sure," Calder replied. "Come on. I want a drink before the bars close," he said urging his horse forward. Ashley followed close behind. The men made good time and were able to push their horses.

Front Street still showed some signs of life with a few patrons either leaving or going to the Long Branch Saloon, where Calder and Ashley were headed. Both men stopped their horses at the hitching post and looked at each other – they recognized the two horses further down, "Looks like Baker and Wilson made it," Calder said as he stepped down from his mount.

"Maybe we should go to another saloon," Ashley suggested.

"If you do just like Baker said, then we'll be alright. Just pretend you don't know them," Calder warned.

"I sure wish we'd get his over with," Bert Ashley said as he dismounted and tied his horse to the post.

"I'll be over soon enough and a lot easier now that the marshal is out of the equation," Calder smiled and stepped up to the saloon. "We'd better hurry, it looks like they might be closing soon," he added.

The men stepped through the swing doors and noted Baker and Wilson at the back of the saloon. Their eyes connected for a brief second, but it was long enough for Kitty to notice – she leaned closer to Doc, I think more have just arrived," she whispered. Doc wanted to look but she told him not to bring attention to himself. Doc nodded in acknowledgement, "Would you like another drink?" he asked loud enough that Baker and Wilson could hear.

"That would be lovely, Doc," Kitty smiled knowing exactly what the physician was up to.

Doc drew his right hand across his moustache and stood up from the table, glancing quickly at Baker and Wilson, before he turned and walked slowly to the bar. He spotted the other two men down at the end of the bar, and tried not to look like he was eyeing them, "Two drinks, Sam," he said and placed the money on the bar.

Sam quickly poured the drinks, "Lasts ones for the night, Doc," he smiled and quickly attended the two men that had just arrived.

"We'd like a bottle and two glasses," Calder stated.

"You'll have to take the bottle with you. We are soon going to close," Sam stated as he placed the bottle on the bar next to the glasses. He waited for the money, which was slow in coming. Calder dropped the coins on the counter in a manner to show his disapproval. Sam scowled as he picked the coins up and watched the men leave the saloon.

Doc had moved back to the table and handed Kitty's drink to her, "I think you're right," he said as he lowered to his seat.

Sam stepped out from behind the bar and walked to one table that had a few men and announced to them it was closing time and without any fuss, the men finished their drinks. Sam then moved to the back table where Baker and Wilson continued to sit, "It's time for you to leave," the barkeep stated.

Baker cocked his jaw, "What about them?' he said poking his finger toward Doc and Kitty.

"Miss Kitty owns the Long Branch," Sam stated.

"Interesting," Baker said as he swallowed back the rest of his drink and stood swatting his left hand across Wilson's shoulder, "Let's go," he said staring at Kitty. Kitty noticed the man's gaze and quickly looked away. Baker pursed his lips in thought as he slowly looked back at Sam, "We'll be back tomorrow," he said in a hushed voice and left the saloon with Wilson in tow.

Sam, Doc and Kitty watched the two men leave. Slowly Doc looked back at Kitty, "Matt had better get back here soon," he said solemnly.


	3. Chapter 3

The night grew cooler and Matt fought hard to remain conscious. He'd been riding for close to three hours, when Buck took a bad step in the dark causing him to stumble slightly. Normally Matt would have stayed in saddle, but in his weakened condition, he pitch sideways off the horse, landing hard on his wounded shoulder – the pain was enough to cause him to pass out.

Buck paused for a moment, but he was close enough to Dodge, on the well traveled path, that he moseyed along as if nothing was wrong.

Matt lay sprawled on the rocky cold ground and the night breeze licked his face. Eventually his eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the night sky- had had no idea how long he'd been there, but he was shivering slightly. At first he wasn't sure what to think but he quickly realized he wasn't on his horse. He jolted to a sitting position, causing pain to rip through his shoulder, reminding him why he was there in the first place.

The marshal grabbed his left shoulder hand held it tight to stop any unwarranted movement while he got to his feet. Matt looked around and couldn't see Buck causing him to mutter under his breath. He now had to walk to find help, but first he had to figure out where he was as he wasn't paying too much attention while on his horse.

Matt squinted into the night, and with a hint of dawn beginning, he could see slightly better even though the low light levels made it tricky to navigate. He was careful with his footing, trying not to jar his shoulder – the going was slow and painful. Making matters worse, Matt was thirsty and he knew that there were few creeks in the area that he was.

After what seemed like hours, Matt decided he needed to stop and rest. He was loosing blood and strength. His breathing was more laboured than normal as the stress on his body was taking hold. He found a small patch of grass under a tree that suited his needs. Slowly and carefully Matt lowered himself to the ground and rested his back and head against the tree. Unfortunately he had only walked a little over a half a mile. His left arm was colder than the right as the night air chilled the wet blood that soaked his sleeve. Matt grit his teeth together as he tried to make himself comfortable and warm.

Matt wet his lips and closed his eyes. He began to feel that his only hope was for someone to come across him and take him to Dodge, and the way he was feeling he prayed that would happen very soon. It wasn't long before Matt lapsed into unconsciousness again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Downie and William Mathias were the next two to arrive in Dodge. They quietly road up Mill Street, having just crossed the bridge, "I think the main street is one over," Downie pointed into the night. Very few street lights remained light and Dodge was slowly waking up.

"I hope the others are here already," Mathias said in a hushed voice.

"We'll find out soon enough," Downie replied. "I guarantee that Baker and Wilson got here last night," he added.

"I just hope that Baker remembers where the bank is," Mathias said as he looked around.

"I'm sure he does," Downie said as the two continued to ride along Mill Street, then turned toward Front Street. "There are a few other places here too," he smiled. "I've heard a lot about the Long Branch Saloon. I'm sure there's good money there," he smiled.

"Let's find a place to get some sleep," Downie yawned. "Morning will be on us before we know it," he mumbled. Mathias couldn't help but agree with a yawn.

The two men rode their horses to Front Street and spotted the livery stable at the end of the street, "There's the stable," Downie pointed.

"Can't say I like what's opposite it," Mathias said looking at the red brick jail house.

Downie chuckled, "Well, if all goes to plan, we won't see it from the inside," he stated causing Mathias to half laugh.

Once they reached the livery stable, both men dismounted and pulled their horses into the large wooden building. There were a few stalls available, including Buck's. Mathias and Downie led their horses into the empty stalls and tied the reins to the side-boards before removing their saddles and saddle bags.

Downie looked up, "Let's go to loft to sleep he suggested as he flung his saddle bags over his shoulder and walked tot he ladder. Downie followed. At the back of the stable, Louie quietly sat with this cat and kitten, watching. In his gut he felt that the two men were up to something, but he knew enough not to pass judgement, and further he didn't want the men to know about him or his cats. It wasn't long before William Mathias and Charles Downie we asleep.

It was going on five thirty in the morning and some of the stores were beginning to open, such as Wilbur Jonas' General Store. Jonas was a hard worker and his ethics were strong, giving him a better competitive edge than some of the other slightly more seedy stores on the outskirts of Dodge.

It was the store owner who first spotted the lone horse wandering down Front Street without a rider. Jonas could see that the animal had a saddle and bridle on, but clearly no rider. The morning light wasn't bright enough for the store owner to see what kind of horse it was, but it still struck him odd. Jonas set the bushel basket down and wiped his hand on the long white apron as he walked up the street wondering if the rider had fallen off in a drunken daze – he didn't see anyone else on the street.

Something unsettling swept over Jonas the closer he got, he strained his eyes in the dime light of dawn. His heart skipped a beat when he realized he was looking at Matt's horse, "Easy now," he said as he reached out and took the large buckskin by the reins that trailed on the ground. Jonas held the reins for a moment then pulled his right hand back and looked at the sticky red goo that coated it, "Good lord!" he exclaimed as he realized that it was drying blood.

The store owner panicked and looked around for help but he didn't see anyone. Jonas bit his bottom lip and pulled the marshal's horse over to his store and quickly tied the reins around a post. Again, he looked up and down the street hoping to see Festus or Newly, but no one was in sight. "Damn," he muttered and turned to the stairs at the side of his building.

Doc was just barely up when Jonas knocked on the door, "What?" Doc barked.

"Doc you'd better see this. I think Matt's in real trouble," Jonas said through the locked door.

Doc made a face and walked to the door unlocking it, "What?" he said staring at the tore owner.

"I said you'd better see this," Jonas pointed down the stairs. "I think Matt's in trouble," he repeated.

Doc noticed Jonas' blood-coated hands and quickly pushed past the store owner to get to the stairs. As Doc reached the boardwalk, he could clearly see what Jonas meant, "Go and find Festus," Doc ordered.

Jonas nodded and darted off down the street, hoping to find the deputy in the jail house.

Doc examined the saddle and the horse and the looked up the street, "What the hell is going on here?" he asked himself as a growing dread welled up in his stomach as his eyes scanned the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Wilbur Jonas pounded on the jail house door before he pushed it open, "Festus!" he blurted out.

The ruckus caused the hill man to bolt upright on the cot, "Mr. Jonas, what in tarnation are you doing?" he asked the store owner as if the man had leave of his senses.

"Festus you have to come quickly!" Jonas said pointing to the open door.

Festus made a face and scratched his whickered cheek, "Let me be my boots on," he huffed and pulled his left boot on – the spur jangled as he stomped the floor. "Woke up out of a good sleep. This had better be good," he grumbled.

"Matt's horse just came into town, and look," Jonas said holding he blood covered hands out in front of him.

Festus froze as he looked at the blood, "Where's Mathew?" he then asked looking up at the store owner.

"I don't know," Jonas said with sorrow filling his voice. "This doesn't look good," he added as he looked down at his hands while Festus hurried with this other boot.

The deputy stood and darted past Jonas and out to the boardwalk where he saw Doc bringing the horse down the street. Festus jogged over to the doctor, "Doc?" he said as he examined the tall buckskin animal. The store owner quickly followed.

"I don't know what to think, Festus," the doctor stated as he continued to examine the horse. "There's a lot of blood here," he sighed.

"Maybe he shot a deer and draped it over the horse," Jonas offered. Both Festus and Doc looked at the man but didn't comment causing Jonas to clamp his mouth shut with a frown.

Festus further examined the horse, "I'd better go out and see if I can pick up Buck's trail," he said and was about to leave, when Doc stopped him. "Hold on a minute," the doctor said in a hushed voice, taking Festus by the arm, pulling him closer to the horse.

"Doc?" Festus question noting the look on the physician's face, while pulling his arm free from the doctor's grip.

"You'd better find Newly," Doc said looking around. "Four men came into the Long Branch last night and Kitty and I think they are up to something," he stated.

"Why would you think that?" Festus asked.

"You could tell by just they way they wore their guns," Doc said. "They look like the kind looking for trouble or some thing else," he added.

Festus frowned, "Doc, you've told me a thousand times not to go jumpin' to any conclusions about folks," he stated with a hint of dismay in his voice.

Doc nodded, "I know I have, but this is different," he said defending himself and swiped his right hand across his moustache. "Just trust me," he said looking the hill man deep into his eyes.

Festus made a face and looked over to Jonas who appeared to be hanging on the doctor's every word, "Who are they, Doc?" the store owner finally asked.

Doc shrugged, "I don't know. I've never seen them before in my life," he stated. "Two came in the Long Branch earlier in the evening and sat by themselves. Then close to closing, two more came in. Kitty saw them make eye contact with the first two," Doc explained. "They appear to know each other but kept their distance for whatever reason," he said.

"Wall, if Miss Kitty feels thars something afoot, then there likely is, but all this isn't helping Matthew," the hill man stated with a wave of his right hand.

"No. You're right, Festus, but we can't have you leave town if something is about to happen. As deputy, you should send Newly out for Matt," he suggested. "You have more authority than Newly," he added.

"How will we know if and when something is going to happen?" Jonas asked.

Doc shook his head, "I don't know, but we'd better keep our eyes open," he said with caution in his voice.

"Jist what do these fellers look like?" Festus asked.

Doc was about to answer the hill man's question when he saw one of the men standing on the boardwalk across from them, "Just pretend you are making casual conversation and glance over your shoulder, that's one of them on the boardwalk," Doc whispered as he pulled Matt's horse closer to the livery stable.

Baker leaned against the post and lit a cigar as he watched the three men with the horse. Soon he lost interest with them and moved on and Festus got a good a view of Baker. "I can see what you mean now, Doc," the deputy stated. "Just the way he walks and the way he wears that gun," he said in a hushed voice.

Louie Pheeters noticed the small group of men and wander out onto the street to find out what was going on, "Is everything all right?" he asked as if he hadn't slept all night.

"I hope so," Festus quickly answered took over to his old friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pheeters asked.

"Matthew is missing," the hill man said. "I'd better get a search party together and get moving," he added.

"Be sure that Newly is the lead. I think you'd better stick around town," Doc stated. "I have now idea who those men are."

"What men?" Louie asked.

"The ones that rode into town late last night," Doc explained.

Louie looked back to the stable, "Two came in early this morning too," he said with an eerie tone in his voice. "I don't know who they are," Louie looked alarmed.

Doc, Festus and Jonas exchanged looks. "Where are they now?" Festus asked.

Louie pointed to the livery stable, "They went up to the loft," he said in a hushed voice. "They didn't see me at the back of the stable."

Festus frowned, "I'll be back directly," he stated before he scurried up the street in search of Newly O'Brien; the sound of his spurs jingling, the sound fading they further he went.

"I do not like this, Doc," Jonas said as he looked around Front Street.

"Neither do I," Doc huffed as he pulled the horse toward the stable and handed him off to Louie, "Put him in a stall," Doc said as he noticed Matt's normal stall was occupied by one of the mystery men's horses. "I think we should gather the town security committee," the doctor suggested. Jonas nodded in agreement, "I'll notify them," the store owner stated before heading back to his store.

"I hope there's no trouble," Louie said with sadness in his voice.

Doc tried to smile, "Me too, Louie," he said ticking his head; knowing in all likeliness hell was soon going to break out, but of what nature, the old doctor didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

If there was any luck, it would be, that the way Matt rolled off the tree and onto his left side, helped to slow the bleeding down immensely. Slowly his eyes opened and looked around from where he lay, the only difference now was it was daylight. He licked his parched lips and took a deep breath before he tried to sit up again – pain shot through his shoulder as he moved, causing him to grimace. He held his shoulder with his right hand, and the little bit of support helped.

Matt's head was swimming from hunger and loss of blood, but he knew he just couldn't sit and wait for someone to come along. He had to get himself back to the main road, rather than the short cut he thought he was on last night.

The marshal pushed himself using the tree as support, and a good thing he did as the more he stood the more his head swirled and so did his stomach. Matt held the tree with his right hand to steady himself as he got his bearings. He had to think about where he was – the journey in the dark was only at best a calculated guess.

After a few minutes, Matt gently pushed himself off the tree, staggering slightly was he made his way east long the path. He began to recognize the landscape and he estimated that he was roughly twenty miles from Dodge and in his current condition; he knew it was going to be a long, hard haul with each step causing great pain.

The sun lifted a little higher in the clear blue sky, causing another problem for the marshal, he was hot and thirsty. After about a half an hour, Matt stopped and scanned the horizon in hopes of locating a stream, or even a trickle of water. He strained his hearing trying to pick up the sound of water, but all he heard was the gently breeze rustling the leaves in the trees.

Matt ran his right forearm across his brow before he continued walking along the path, which finally led to the road. He knew now that it was a long way off before there was a pond. He licked his lips, trying to moisten them and he was thankful he still had his hat.

Another twenty minutes passed, and Matt knew he had to rest again. He found a small grove, which suited his need. As he moved closer to it, he noticed that one of the trees was a wild apple with a few still hanging on the branch – it was a source of liquid. Matt grabbed one of the apples and gave it a quick examination before he bit into the fruit. He made a face as the sourness caused him to shutter, but he was determined to finish it.

Carefully, Matt sat down at the base of the tree where he decided that he would stay for a little longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly had half a dozen men ready to go, "Take a buckboard with you," Doc said. "We don't know what condition Matt's in," he added. Kitty had her hands wrapped around Doc's upper left arm – her face etched with the thoughts of everyone in the group. Doc patted he hands and the gently took them, "Come with me, Kitty," he said leading the redhead back to the saloon.

Ed O'Connor dashed down the street to the livery stable to get a buckboard.

"Now remember," Festus said wagging his finger at the men, "don't go racing all over the place or you will mess up the tracks. Newly will be your lead," he said. "Now go and find Matthew!" he shooed the men away.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Newly said as he mounted his horse and spurred the animal and the group rode up the street with the wagon following closely behind.

Festus was frustrated, he knew Newly was a decent tracker, but he wanted to be the one looking for Matt instead of being in town waiting for something that might or might not happen. The deputy shook his head and mumbled things under his breath, until he spotted the man from earlier with another man; an uneasy feeling swept over the hill man. Festus glared at the two men for a few seconds before walking to the Long Branch to see Doc and Kitty.

Wilbur Jonas noticed the look on Festus' face as he walked toward the general store, "Festus, there's tow of them now," he tried to motion to the deputy without the men seeing him.

"I know," Festus stated. "I saw the yahoos."

"Why don't you go over and ask them why they are here?" the store owner suggested.

Festus shook his head, "That could make more of a mess of thangs," he said with his twang thick.

"We just can't sit back and let them away with murder," Jonas grumbled.

"The thing is, we don't know what they are here for," Festus stated. "And it ain't right to go pokin' a stick in a hornet's nest if nothing is happening!" he said curtly. "It's best if we organized ourselves in case they start something and that's why Doc wants to hold a meeting of the town security committee," he added.

"When's that going to happen?" Jonas asked, sounding anxious to attend.

"As soon as he can get Miss Kitty calmed down," the hill man said as he left the store owner standing in front of his store.

Festus pushed through the swing doors of the saloon and saw the doctor walking down the stairs. The deputy wove his way over to Doc, "How is she?" he asked.

Doc ticked his head and brushed his right hand across his moustache, "I don't know how she does it," he said looking up at the closed door. "She's remarkably strong," he then looked over to the hill man. "You look like you're ready to burst, yourself," he noted.

Festus quickly thumbed over his shoulder, "Two of them yahoos are across the street. The one from earlier and he's got a friend with him now," he stated.

Doc shook his head, "They must be up to something," he sighed.

"Jonas wanted me to go over and ask them," Festus snorted.

Doc's eyebrows lifted, "I hope you didn't!"

Festus shook his head no, "I'm not going to do anything to them until they show their hand," he added. "It's best we have that meeting soon, though."

Doc agreed, "Contact the committee and have them meet at the jail house."

"The jail house? We've always held the meetings in the church," Festus questioned.

"I can't imagine that the "yahoos" as you call them, would be interesting in barging into the jail," the doctor stated.

Festus agreed with the doctor's logic, "I'll have the committee together in about twenty minutes," he said before he darted out of the saloon.

Doc looked over to Sam Noonan, "I hope you can join us," he said.

"I will Doc. I'll close the Long Branch for an hour or so," Sam stated. Doc nodded and headed to the door. "I sure hope this is all for nothing," he said before he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared Baker and Len Wilson watched the town folk from across the street, "Looks like we've got them stirred up," Wilson laughed.

"Good," Baker smiled. "I like it when they are on edge," he said as he licked the cigarette paper before rolling it into shape.

"I'll round up the others," Wilson said as he turned and walked away, "We'll meet you down near the bridge," Wilson pointed and Jared Baker nodded in approval.

Len Wilson walked up the boardwalk and spotted Charles Downie and William Mathias across the street. He stopped and whistled at them to get their attention, which worked. Downie told Mathias to stay put, then jogged across the street, "When did you get in?" Wilson asked.

"Earlier this morning," Downie replied and glanced back across the street. "Are the others here?"

Wilson nodded, "Yeah, they came in late last night," he smiled. "I was talking to Calder earlier and he said they found Dillon camped out."

"Oh?"

"Calder shot him," Wilson snorted. "You should watch this bunch," he said waving his hand toward the street. "They are all in a panic and sent a bunch of men out in search of the marshal. From what Calder said they will only find bones," he laughed.

"That will make Jared happy," Downie mused.

"It did," Wilson half laughed. He then pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, "These are the places that he wants to hit," he then showed it to Downie. Downie studied the map and looked up at Wilson, "What's he want with the store?"

"It does a good business and he carried a lot of jewellery," Wilson replied. "I'm not going to question his plan. He said he wants to grab and run," Wilson stated.

"There's got to more to Dodge than this," Downie huffed.

Wilson leaned toward Downie, "I'm sure there is, but Jared wants to keep on the move," he said in a low voice. "There will be no dilly-dallying," he cautioned.

Downie frowned, "A man can't stay in the saddle too long," he said looking around at some of the women on the street and slowly wet his lips.

Wilson narrowed his eyes, "I hear you loud and clear, but from what Jared said there's a lot of money in Dodge right now," he whispered. "And we're going to take it."

Downie looked down at his boots, "Sure," he sighed. "What do we do now?" he asked.

Wilson looked down the street and back to Downie, "We're going to meet at the bridge," he slowly smiled. "Soon we will be out of here." Downie realized that he had no other choice if he wanted a cut of the bootie to play his part and not go outside his bounds, especially against the likes of Jared Baker.

Doc opened the jailhouse door and found Festus Haggen inside pawing through wanted posters, "Thar ain't a dang thang one that feller at all!" he squawked.

Doc ran his right hand across his moustache, "I didn't expect you'd find anything," he stated. "There's something about these men that's different. I've seen their kind before and so have you," he look Festus in the eye.

Festus frowned.

"Where's everyone?" Doc then asked.

"They're coming," Festus said as he stepped out from behind Matt's desk. "I sure hope Newly comes back soon with Matthew," then added.

Doc didn't say anything at first, "I do too, but you realize that Matt might be badly injured or worse," he said in a hushed voice.

"Doc! How could you say such a thag?" Festus questioned loudly.

Doc sighed, "You have to face the facts, Festus. There's a loot of blood on that saddle over there," he pointed toward the livery stable. "At best, Matt is laying somewhere half dead," he added.

Festus was about to blast the doctor with an obscene word, but stopped at Sam Noonan and Wilbur Jonas arrived at the jail house – the first of the two security committee members to arrive. They are soon followed by Percy Crump, Harry Bodkin and Nathan Burke – Louie Pheeters even showed up, although he wasn't on the committee.

"Louie, what are you doing here?" Doc asked.

"Doc I have a bad feeling something is going to happen and I want to stop it," he said.

"Well that's very noble of you, but you aren't on the committee," Doc pat his old friend on the shoulder. "It's best if you just stay out of this," he tried to smile.

"But Doc! I saw those men in the stable. They mean business," Pheeters stated with his eyes wide.

Doc twisted his mouth, "I'm sure they do, but I can't let you get involved, Louie," he said.

"Doc's right, Louie," Festus added. "Maybe you could act as look out for the stable," he added.

"That's a good point, Festus. I'll help him," Nathan Burke added, which gathered a few scowled looks form some of the men in the room. Burke usually looked for the easy way out.

Doc moved over to the shipping clerk, "For once could you pretend to be a man!" he barked. Burke frowned and was about to say something when Jared Baker appeared at the door.

Festus quickly moved toward the gun man and was about to ask what he was doing in town, but Doc held him back, which caused Baker to force himself to hide a smiled, "Just looking for the marshal," he said looking around the room.

"He ain't here," Festus barked, causing Doc to pull harder on the hill man's arm.

"Oh," Jared said with hollowness to his voice. "When will he be back? I'd like to talk to him," he added knowing he was rubbing salt into wounds.

Doc shoved Festus behind him and moved forward, "In the next few days. Is there something we can help you with?" he asked hoping that he bought the committee some time.

Baker shook his head, "I don't think so, old man," he said casting his eyes around the room before he left for his meeting at the bridge.

As soon as he was gone, the men began talking amongst themselves before Doc pulled Festus gun from his holster and pounded the grip on to the small table at the centre of the room. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the physician and he gruffly handed Festus' gun back, "We need to work together, or we will be in trouble," he firmly stated.

"But we don't know what they are going to do!" Harry Bodkin said, with Percy Crump and Wilbur Jonas nodding in agreement.

"Neither do I, but we have to be ready at all times," Doc stated.

"Doc, what do you want us to do? We can't just wait to see, and we can't sit here being paranoid," Jonas said.

Doc nodded, "I know. And I wish I knew. My best suggestion is to be vigilant and carry a small gun, or alert Festus as quickly as possible," he said looking over at the hill man.

"I don't know why we just can't run them out of town," Burke sputtered.

"They haven't done anything wrong, yet," Doc reminded the clerk.

"I wish Newly was back," Jonas stated. "I don't like this at all."

"Who does?" Sam Noonan asked. "I'm going back to the Long Branch and clean my shotgun," he said as he left.

Just about every man in the room could hear their hearts beating outside their chests, "Come on, ya all. Get on about your business and jist keep an eye out fer them yahoos," Festus said and he ushered everyone out of the jailhouse. "This could be a very long day," he added.

Doc paused and looked at his hill man friend, "Yes it could be," he said with a brush of his moustache before he left for his office.

Suddenly Festus felt very alone. He looked around the street which was active with people, but he had no idea where the gun men were.


	7. Chapter 7

Newly and the search party continued to slowly push forward. Every now and again, the young deputy's eyes could catch sight of the marshal's horse's shoe marks along the road. He paused and looked around, encouraging the others to do the same. O'Brien took his hat of hand brushed his right forearm across his sweat-beaded forehead, "He's got to be here somewhere," he exclaimed to himself.

Ed O'Connor pushed the break of the wagon on and stepped down from the rig. Slowly he walked over to Newly, "We've been looking for over two hours now," he stated while arching his back.

"And we're going to continue to look until we find the marshal," the young deputy snapped. O'Connor made a face, "I wasn't implying that we should give up," he stated with a huff.

Newly grew red from embarrassment, "Sorry," he said.

"I know. You're tired and hot just like the rest of us," O'Connor mumbled and walked back to the wagon.

Matt strained his hearing having thought he heard voices. She carefully pushed himself up the tree and looked around. He was too weak and dehydrated to yell out, so he pulled his gun from his holster firing a shot into the air.

The report caught everyone in the search party by surprise, "Where'd that come from?" Newly rhetorically asked as he stood up in his saddle craning his neck to see who fired the shot, "Marshal?" he yelled out.

"I think it came from over there," O'Connor pointed toward the grove.

Newly spurred his horse hard, turning toward the grove and as he got closer, he could see a figure under one of the trees, "Marshal?' he shouted.

The sight of Newly was a welcome one for Matt, who took three steps before his legs buckled under him, collapsing to his knees and rolling to his side with an audible groan. O'Brien had barely brought his horse to a halt before he leaped down from the animal and charged toward Matt.

Matt was sprawled out, flat on his back by the time Newly reached him, quickly knelling next to the fallen marshal, "Marshal?" he asked trying to get Matt to say anything, but Matt was unconscious again. Newly quickly assessed the wound to Matt's shoulder before he stood up, yelling for the search party to bring the wagon.

Newly shook his head as he looked down at the marshal, "It's awfully bad," he said upon re-examination of the bullet wound," he looked up at the group of men, "He's in rough shape and we need to get him back to Doc quickly," he urged. Carefully the lifted Matt's limp body and placed him gently onto the wagon bed. Newly cover the marshal with a blanket.

One of the other men quickly retrieved Matt's hat and gun that had dropped from his hand when he collapsed. No one spoke; they just did what they needed to do for the marshal. Newly tied his horse to the back of the buckboard and climbed into the back to be with Matt, "Let's get moving," he said to Ed O'Connor. With a sharp flick of the reins, O'Connor turned the wagon around they were on their way back to Dodge. The sound of Newly's voice registered with Matt's subconscious and he slowly opened his eyes; looking around and with a satisfied sigh he closed his eyes knowing he was going to be soon back in Dodge.

Matt's shoulder began to bleed again so Newly quickly placed his bandana over the wound and pressed gently to control the bleeding. The pressure caused Matt to moan and move slightly, "Easy, marshal," Newly said in a soothing tone, which seemed to calm Matt down.

Matt looked up at Newly, his eyes barely open, "Where am I?" he asked, his lips parched.

"You're on your way back to Dodge. Who shot you?" the young deputy asked.

Matt rolled his head slightly back and forth, "I don't know. It was dark," he whispered.

Newly pulled the water canteen off the buggy seat and pulled the cork. Gently he lifted Matt's head and poured a small trickle of water into the marshal's mouth, for which he was thankful. After a few swallows, Matt indicated that he was alright for the time being, "Thank you," he said softly. Newly lowered the marshal's head and wanted to desperately tell him about the men back in Dodge, but he felt that would have to wait – perhaps they have since moved on, at least he hoped they had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared Baker bit at his bottom lip. He was anxious to clean out Dodge and leave a dust cloud in his wake. "You all have your assignments' and I want you to be quick about them," he stated as he tossed his stubby cigarette to the ground.

"Pickin' should be good," Len Wilson smiled. Looks like half the men are gone and the ones that are left behind don't look like they have any guts," he laughed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Baker cautioned. "Remember what happened to Bolt," he said glaring at his men. There was an awkward silence before John Calder broke it, "When do we get moving?" he grunted.

Jared looked down the street toward Front Street, "Let's give it an hour. Just be ready to go and have everything in place," Baker said sternly as he walked away leaving his men to finalize their plans.

"He's got something on his mind," Wilson sneered.

"So let him," Mathias added. "I just want to get this over with," he huffed as he hooked his thumbs over his gun belt.

Calder shrugged, "It'll be over before you know it," he sneered.

Charles Downie nodded, "Yeah, it always works out. We just have to make sure that there are no witnesses," he said reinforcing Calder's comment.

"That's Calder's job," Bret Ashley quipped.

"I don't have a problem with that," Calder smiled as he pulled a match from his vest pocket and using William Mathias' vest as a strike. He slowly pulled the lit match to the cigarette he held in his teeth. "Nothing is gonna happen now that Dillon is dead," he stated with surety.

"I hope you're right," Ashley mumbled. "Clive Bolt didn't need to die because of you," he squeaked out.

Calder's eyes narrowed and he glared down at the younger man, "Bolt was old and didn't know what the hell he was doing when he rigged up that dynamite," he snapped. Ashley swallowed hard as he stared at Calder. "I liked him," he whispered.

Calder was about to address Bret Ashley's comment when they heard a ruckus on Front Street, "What's that?" Len Wilson asked as he began to run toward the noise. The others quickly followed.

As it happened it was the search party brining in the marshal. Jared Baker watched from the boardwalk and grabbed Len Wilson as he almost darted past him. "We'll start sooner," he smiled wickedly.


	8. Chapter 8

A sizeable crowd gathered around the wagon that stopped outside the general store. "Some one find Doc!" newly yelled into the group of onlookers. Wilbur Jonas scurried up the stairs to Doc's office.

Festus Haggen heard newly from down the street and rushed out of the jail house to see what was going on. He stopped in his tracks momentarily as he assessed the situation – if Newly was calling for Doc, the marshal must still be alive. The deputy charged up the street and pushed his way through the crowd, peering over the side of the buckboard, "Matthew!" he gasped.

"It's bad, Festus," Newly stated.

"Get out of my way!" Doc growled as he nudged his way through the group of onlookers.

"Go on about yer business," Festus growled and shooed people away. "Doc doesn't need you gawking at him," he hissed as he watched the doctor climb into the back of the wagon and nestle next to Newly. Doc ticked his head. Slowly people began to move away, leaving just a few of Matt's friends waiting for word on his condition.

"Let's get him up to the office," Doc said as he stood up to climb down from the buckboard. Festus assisted his old friend as a group of men began to move Matt.

The men had barely moved Matt when several gun shots came from up the street as did the distressed call from someone who bellowed, "The bank is being robbed!"

Festus looked at Doc, "I think it's begun," he said moving quickly up the street just as two horse men came charging down with guns blazing. Festus pulled his gun from his holster but was too slow to shoot the rider that fired a shot, hitting the hill man on the lower right side, doubling him over. The second shot hit Festus in the left thigh, taking his leg out from under him as he collapsed to the street - everyone gasped in horror. The deputy fired twice, but wasn't sure if he hit any of the men.

More people poured out onto the street, including Kitty Russell. People ran for cover, and there were too many in the way for Newly to get a good shot off at the departing horsemen.

Doc ordered the men to get Matt up to his office before he darted out to the street to help Festus. Kitty saw the men with Matt and gasped, but she was also worried about the hill man. Deciding that Matt was being taken care of, the redhead saloon owner quickly ran out to assist the doctor.

"They got away," Festus groaned as he squirmed on the dusty street.

"They did," Doc replied and he knelt down next to the hill man. "Don't move," he urged the deputy as he tried to get up – adrenaline coursing through his veins. "But they gotta be stopped," Festus insisted.

"Yes, but not by you in this condition!" Doc stated gruffly. The doctor looked over his shoulder at Kitty, "We need to get him up to my office too," he said.

"I'll get some men to help," Kitty said turning back toward the saloon only to see two of the gun men rushing out the door, "Oh no!" she exclaimed and raced toward the saloon. Doc was now standing and watching as he saw one of the men stop Kitty in her tracks; grabbing her by the upper arm tightly he yelled to the crowd, "No one more or she gets it," he said holding his gun to Kitty's neck. Kitty struggled to pull free, but Jared's grip was too strong, in fact it was hurting her.

Doc stood helplessly watching as the gun man practically dragged Kitty over to his horse and forcing her to get up onto the saddle. Jared quickly followed, sitting behind Kitty, "I've wanted you since the first time I laid my eyes on you last night, woman," he sneered into whispered into Kitty's ear. Kitty cringed and shuttered at the sound of Jared's voice. "Forget the store!" Baker bellowed to the other men and before anyone knew it, they were gone from sight with the other riders right behind.

Newly saw what happened from the top landing at the doctor's office, and descended the stairs two at a time.

Doc shook himself out of the stunned state he was in, "Check the Long Branch," he pointed.

The young deputy ran to the doors, just in time to catch Sam Noonan, who was nursing a large bleeding gash on the right side of his head and looking dizzy. "Easy, Sam," O'Brien said in a caring voice as he took the barkeep by the arm.

"They robbed the Long Branch," Noonan stated as Newly eased him onto a chair in front of the saloon. "I have to tell Miss Kitty," he said looking up at the deputy.

"You can't do that," Newly said in a hushed voice.

Sam frowned, "Well, I have to," he said trying to stand up, but Newly held him down. "Miss Kitty was just taken by those men. Sam's stomach flipped, "Dear God," he murmured.

What had just transpired seemed to have stunned everyone that witnessed it. It took a few minutes for the crowd to pulled them selves together. Wilbur Jonas and Louie Pheeters assisted Doc with Festus – the deputy was quickly loosing consciousness, but they managed to get him off the street. Doc swept his right hand across his moustache, "Get him up stairs," he ordered before he quickly walked over to see how Sam was.

"We need to form a posse," Newly stated as he saw the doctor walking toward him. Doc only nodded in acknowledgement, his mind was on the care of the wounded and Kitty – he had to prioritize who would get treated first and upon examination he was grateful that Sam's injury wasn't life threatening and that he'd be able to join the posse.

"Gather some men together," Doc said looking at Newly with his eyes narrowed. "I'll manage here," he sighed patting Sam on the shoulder. "Sam, have Newly wrap that up," he pointed at the gash on Sam's scalp.

Newly nodded and watched the doctor walk away. He knew the old physician was torn up inside and had Matt and Festus not needed his immediate help, he himself would embark on the search for Kitty Russell. The young deputy motioned for Sam to follow him to Doc's office so that he could tend to the barkeep's head.

An eerie silence fell over Dodge as citizens watched Doc climb the stairs to his crowded office - everyone was numb. Wilbur Jonas wanted to say something to Newly and Sam as they passed by his store on their way to the stairs, but a lump formed in his throat - he could only open his mouth, but Newly knew by the look on the store owner's face what he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Galen Adams quickly assessed Matt's injury and felt that what Newly had done for him was enough for the time being and left him alone on the bed in the back room. His attention turned to Festus who was lying on the examination table in the main office. Doc quickly washed his hands wiped them dry before he pulled Festus' shirt open to look at the bullet wound in the deputy's side. He ticked his head realizing that the hill man was lucky as the bullet passed though his side without hitting any organs.

Doc wiped the entrance and exit wounds and placed a clean cloth over the hill man's abdomen before he cut a larger hole in the deputy's trousers to examine his leg wound. Unfortunately, this wound was the worse of the two in the doctor's opinion. Doc drew a deep breath, which caused Newly to look up from wrapping Sam Noonan's head, "What is it Doc?"

Doc glanced over to the young deputy, "This is one of the worst leg wounds I've seen in a long time," he said shaking his head. "I'll need to operate," he said then looking at the now unconscious hill man. If it wasn't for the tourniquet Festus may have bleed to death by now.

Newly finished with Sam who then stood, "I wish I could help," O'Brien stated.

"I know, but you have to find Kitty. Please get going, we can't afford anymore time. I hate to think what they want with her," he said with sorrow welling up in his voice.

Newly nodded and looked at the barkeep, "Are you sure you are all right to ride?"

"Nothing can stop me," Sam said in cold tone as he turned to the door - he too desperately wanted to find Kitty Russell. With that, both Newly and Sam left the doctor's office – neither of them saying another word until they reached the street where Wilbur Jonas waited with their horses and his wagon, "I'm going with you," he said in a way that Newly couldn't argue against.

"Fine. Let's get moving," Newly ordered as he mounted his horse. Sam climbed up onto his saddled horse and Jonas scampered up onto the buckboard. Newly jabbed his spurs into this horse's flanks and charged forward – Sam and Jonas followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The riders pulled up in old Doge Town – the buildings abandoned and dust blew down the deserted streets and alleyways. The doors that remained hanging creaked in the wind and shutters slapped against the old broad board buildings that remained standing.

"This looks like a good place to stop," Jared said as he brought his horse to a halt in front of the old saloon. Kitty tried to wriggle free of Baker's hold, but the more she fought the tighter he held on, "Now "Red", we can do this two ways," he warned. "My way, or my way," he growled.

"Go to hell," Kitty yelled and continued to struggle.

"Now, now, now, "Red", how can we be friendly with that kind of talk?" Jared hissed.

Kitty glared at the man as he handed her off to John Calder before he dismounted. Jared squared himself to the saloon owner, "You are spirited, I give you that," he said grabbing Kitty by the wrist. "I don't like that in a woman," he said pulling her close.

"Then let me go, because I'm not going to change for you or nobody," Kitty sneered.

Jared wet his lips with his tongue, "I see," he said looking around the street before he decided that that the old saloon would be as good a place as anywhere. He gruffly jerked Kitty by the wrist toward the doorway – she almost lost her footing, but stumbled toward the door. Kitty's eyes were black with hate.

"Let go of me!" Kitty protested more as she used her free hand to try and pry Jared's large hand from her wrist – it was no use; he even ignored her fingernails that gouged into his flesh.

The other men tied their horses to a hitching post and waited. They could hear the scuffling and the woman's scream every now and then. Calder pulled a half smoked cigar from his pocket and struck the match across the post, lighting the cigar with several long draws. He lifted his head and blew out the smoke, "I can't wait for my turn. She's a mighty pretty," he smiled wickedly at the others before his eyes shifted to the now silent saloon.

Some ten minutes passed and Calder grew anxious, "Come on Jared. Some of us want some too," he yelled through the open door.

"Yeah, Baker! Hurry it up," Mathias barked.

Jared slowly walked to the door with his gun belt over his shoulder and a satisfied look on his face, "She's all yours," he said stepping aside, letting Calder through the door. Kitty lay half conscious, but heard the name of her first assailant, now she had to try and remain strong enough to endure the others, which she feared was soon about to happen when she saw another male figure standing in the doorway, removing his gun belt. Kitty swallowed deeply and looked away from where she lay on the dusty floor of the saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc finished with Festus' leg and carefully bound the limb – his greatest fear was that an infection would set in with such a wound and the hill man would lose his leg. "Well, ol' boy, that's all I can do for now," he patted his friend on the shoulder. The doctor's shoulders sagged as the thought about Kitty and yet he needed to remain strong for Matt, Festus and the rest of Dodge, as one of the city's elders.

The doctor drew a deep breath and washed his hands – his next stop was to clean and bound Matt's shoulder wound. As Doc washed his hands, his mind drifted back to the men from last night and he wondered why he didn't pick up in them like Kitty – he smiled and thought how remarkable she was. Then he chuckled to himself thinking that had he been a few years younger, he himself could have snatched her from Matt – he wondered then what Kitty would have thought, but was self confidant that she'd be happy.

Doc picked up a clean towel and dried his hands. He then gathered clean equipment and moved to the back room and to his surprise, Matt watched him as he entered, placing the basin on the small table. "Well?" Doc exclaimed.

"Well, what?" Matt huffed.

"What happened to you?" Doc mused as he ran his hand over his moustache.

"I was ambushed," Matt stated, "and I want to find out by whom," his voice crackled due to exhaustion.

Doc ticked his head and then sat next to the marshal as he carefully peeled away the blood soaked bandanas, "That, I'm afraid will have to wait," he said. "First I need to dig a bullet out of you, and for that, you are going to sleep," he said as he fished the ether mask from his medical bag.

"You know that makes me sick, Doc!" Matt protested.

"I do. But right now, I don't care," the doctor retorted.

Matt frowned, "You're hiding something. What is it?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

"I'll be in a better position to tell you later," Doc quickly replied. "I don't want any arguments," he said as he placed the mask over Matt nose and mouth. Matt slowly pushed Doc's hand away, "Where is everyone?" he asked.

Doc swallowed and placed the mask back over Matt's face, "I'll explain later. Just go to sleep," he grunted.


	10. Chapter 10

Doc finished suturing Matt's shoulder closed and then gently wrapped it with clean dressing. The old doctor ticked his head and wondered how many more time was the marshal of Dodge going to be shot and when will be the last time. But Doc knew, just as himself, he was proud of what he did and didn't want to retire. He reflected on his own life, wondering why he himself would place his medical bag in the back closet and close the door for the last time, having found a new doctor, of course.

A groan from the outer office prompted Doc to finish with Matt and check on Festus.

The hill man wiggled around on the examination table, looking like he was trying to sit up, "Just what do you think you're doing?" Doc barked and he placed his hand on Festus' shoulder, gently pushing him back to the table.

"I gotta find Miss Kitty," the deputy mumbled.

Doc glanced to the back room and hoped that Matt was still under the effects of the ether. He was satisfied for the time being and looked back at Festus, "Newly and Sam are looking for Kitty. And you can't go. I just spent two hours repairing your leg," the physician pointed to the hill man's swollen limb.

"But, Doc! I have to help!" Festus protested.

"I know you want to help. So do I, but I can't!" Doc grumbled, feeling helpless. "I have you and Matt to take care of," he stated as he plunged his hands deep into his trouser pockets. "Newly and Sam will bring her back," he said with his voice trailing. In the back of his mind he feared the worst for Kitty – the men that took her were ruthless. Doc sighed, "Get some sleep," he said then pulling a sheet up under the deputy's chin. There was no more argument from Festus – he had passed out again.

Doc drew his right hand down over his face and looked around his office – it looked like a scene from some battle as there were bloodied cloths piled everywhere and surgical instruments heaped up in bloodied basins. Days like this, Doc wondered why he hadn't retired, but he looked back at his friends and remembered why, "Dang you two," his eyes filled with unshed tears. "Going and getting yourselves all shot up and letting them take Kitty," he bit his bottom lip knowing that really it wasn't their fault nor could they have prevented it the way things played out on Front Street.

Doc looked down at his shirt and decided that if he wanted to get something to eat at Del Moninos' it was best that he changed – he himself looked like a walking wounded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Downie came out of the old saloon, "it's your turn now Bret," he smiled at the young man.

Bret Ashley looked up though his golden locks, "I don't much feel like it. My leg hurts too much," he said looking down at the crease across his thigh caused by Festus' bullet.

"Good enough," Jared barked. "Get on your horses and let's make tracks," he ordered.

"What about her," William Mathias asked. "Can't we take her along?"

Jared laughed, "She's no good to me now! Come on they will have a posse on us in no time," he said as he spurred his horse and galloped out of old Dodge Town; the other men were soon followed.

Kitty rolled on to her side and pulled her feet up under what was left of her skirt – all she could think about was what she saw of Matt as the men carried him off the buckboard, and Festus laying on the dusty street bleeding. Although she was bleeding and beaten, she chose not to think of herself.

Kitty struggled to pull herself up from the floor, but the pain in her sides and elsewhere where too great. She now hoped that if there was anyone looking for her that they would stop at the old Long Branch. Repressed tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she thought more of Matt – they cut through her makeup and the dust. Kitty shook her head in despair and curled up on the floor covering her face with her arms.

Newly, Sam and Jonas approached old Dodge Town and slowed down as they grew closer, "It sure looks like their tracks lead here," Newly stated. "Stay alert," he cautioned as they approached the main street.

"We'd better spread out," Sam suggested.

"Yeah," Newly agreed and moved across the street before he dismounted.

"I'll check the other end," Sam said as he pulled his rifle from the boot on the saddle. The barkeep's eyes narrowed in hate as he grip grew tighter on the firearm.

Jonas swallowed and pulled his wagon to a halt near the old saloon, "I'll look around here," he said pulling a shotgun from under the seat of the wagon as he climbed down.

"Just be careful," Newly cautioned.

"You know I will," Jonas' voice quivered slightly as he held the gun tight in his hands as he looked around the street. He paused as he watched Newly work his way up the far side of the street and he could see Sam at the far end of the street moving slowly back. There were many buildings left in old Dodge Town.

Jonas stiffened his back and stepped up onto the old boardwalk in front of the saloon. The boards creaked below his feet and he looked down wondering if he was going to go through, when he saw the boot marks in the dust. The store owner swallowed and slowly turned toward the open door. He squinted his eyes into the darkness within the old building, "Miss Kitty?" he said in a caring tone as he stepped though the door.

Kitty slowly looked up and saw the figure of a man in the doorway – she couldn't bear anymore, "Leave me be!" she shouted out.

Jonas froze. "Miss Kitty! It's me. Wilbur Jonas," the store owner said.

He could hear Kitty crying and placed his gun down against the door jamb as he inched his way into the dark saloon. A lump formed in his throat as he saw Kitty curled up on the floor, half naked, "Oh, dear God," he whispered and quickly pulled his suit coat off to cover her, "Here, now," Jonas said as he knelt down and placed the coat over Kitty.

Kitty looked up at the store owner and grabbed tight of his vest, "Please take me home," she whispered.

Jonas slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around Kitty, holding her to his chest, "Easy now. Newly and Sam are here too," he said rocking her gently hoping to take some of the pain away. He could feel Kitty trembling in his arms. "What kind of men would do such a thing," he said holding Kitty tight.

It seemed like forever, but Sam and Newly finally made their way back to the saloon and were in equal shock at the sight of Kitty.

Newly entered the saloon, followed by Sam, "Miss Kitty?" he asked.

Kitty shook her head, not wanting to talk.

In a rare occurrence, Newly's eyes blacked with hate, "Let's get her to Doc," the young deputy said as he help Jonas move Kitty to the buckboard.

"I'll pull their throats out with my bear hands," Sam growled.

"I'll hold then for you," Newly huffed as he helped cover Kitty with a blanket in the back of the buckboard.

"I'm sure we all have our thoughts about what to do with those men, but right now, we have to get Miss Kitty back to Dodge for Doc to look after," Jonas reminded the men.

Not one of them said another word, as they mounted their horses and wagon to head back to Dodge and non to soon as the sun began to dip below the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11

Doc finished what he could eat and pushed the plate away from him toward the centre of the table with a sigh. His usual good appetite was lost with Kitty missing and Matt and Festus injured. He placed money on the table before standing up, picking his black felt hat off the chair beside him. Even for Del Monicos' the atmosphere was eerily quiet. Doc placed his hat on his head, and a few people watched the old physician slowly make his way to the door. Doc himself would have watched as he seemed to have aged ten years in one day.

With a brush of his right hand across his moustache, Doc stepped out onto the boardwalk and paused, taking in the cool night air. He ticked his head and smiled as he still saw patrons coming and going from the Long Branch Saloon, across the street. Louie Pheeters had filled in for Sam from time to time, and the old rummy knew this was a special time with Sam out looking for Kitty; it was the least he could do.

Doc was just about to walk over to the saloon when the sounds of horses and a wagon filled the night air, getting louder as they approached Front Street. Adams quickly realized that it was Newly and Sam, and was somewhat surprised to see Wilbur Jonas driving the wagon – he hadn't realized that the store owner left with the others earlier in the day.

Newly O'Brien spotted the doctor and called out for him, "Doc! Come quick!" the young deputy shouted as he jumped down from his horse and raced to the back of the wagon, once Jonas stopped it and set the brake. The store owner clambered over the seat to get to the back of the wagon, kneeling next to Newly.

When the doctor wanted to, he was swift on his feet and ran across the street, not knowing what to expect – he certainly didn't like the looks on the faces of the men who brought the wagon in. Was Kitty in there at all – was she dead? He didn't know.

Newly looked at Doc as he approached, "It's really bad, Doc," he said warning the doctor for what he was about to see.

Doc slowed his pace and walked to the wagon trying to keep his emotions in check. The physician peered over the side of the buckboard and thought he was going to vomit. Doc looked up at the men, "Get her up to her room, and be careful," he said as if he was invisibly helping to move her with his hands. "I'll get my bag," he said in a low hate-filled voice - his whole body trembled with rage as he moved to the boardwalk.

"You go with Miss Kitty, Doc. I'll get your medical bag," Jonas offered as he helped Newly lift Kitty from the back of the wagon. Doc nodded in acknowledgement as he followed Newly and Sam to the Long Branch. Before the men went in to the saloon, Doc covered Kitty a little more with the blanket she was wrapped in – he didn't need people gawking at her in the condition that she was in.

Without a word, Sam held open the swing doors and let Newly through. The young deputy carried Kitty up the stairs, effortlessly and Doc followed closely behind.

Sam remained on the main floor and watched the patrons as they stared up at the saloon owner's room, "Go on about your business," the snapped causing a surge of whispered conversations as people resumed their card games and drinking.

Next through the door was Wilbur Jonas with the doctor's medical bag. He paused and looked at Sam who without a word motioned toward Kitty's room at the end of the landing on the second floor. Jonas scurried up the stairs and briskly walked along the landing, stopping outside of Kitty's room, where he knocked on the door.

Newly opened the door and thanked the store owner for Doc, took the medical bag and quickly closed the door again.

Jonas stood staring at the door; feeling numb. He couldn't believe that any human could have done what they did to Kitty. Suddenly he felt nauseous and in need of a stiff drink, he bit at his lower lip trying to maintain composure. His hand trembled as he grabbed the railing and walked along the landing and down the stairs. His light blue eyes scanned the room, and now and then he spotted someone looking at him, making him feel tenser. He desperately tried to shake the images of Kitty from his memory, but it wasn't working. Slowly he walked to the bar where Sam had already poured him a drink, "Here," was all Sam could say as he himself held a glass of whiskey. Nothing more was said between the men that night.

"Newly, it's best if you leave," Doc said as he placed a small pot of water on the little parlour stove.

Newly nodded, "If you need me," his voice trailed off knowing Doc didn't hear him as he was deeply engrossed in preparing his instruments. O'Brien watched the doctor for a few seconds then left Kitty's room, closing the door behind. His shoulders sagged and a feeling of disbelief washed over him, and then he thought of Matt and wondered who was going to tell him the news – he decided that it was best if it came from Doc. Newly then joined the other men at the bar for a quick drink.

Doc sat on the side of the bed and looked down at Kitty's bruised face – his hand trembled as he wiped dirt way with the damp cloth. Kitty moaned and slowly opened her eyes. At first she was startled to see a man, but relaxed slightly realizing that it was Doc who sat next to her, "You're home now and safe," the physician said in a deeply caring voice.

Kitty rolled her head not wanting Doc to touch her, "Leave me be," she whispered.

Doc paused and looked down at his friend, "Honey, I'm here to help you," he said in a soothing tone. "They," his voice cracked, "hurt you and I want you to feel better," he said with tears welling in his eyes.

Kitty slowly looked over to the doctor and studied his face knowing that despite what she wanted, Doc was going to everything in his power to help her, "Doc, I want to see Matt," she said flat out.

Doc shook his head no, "Not right now," he said blinking his eyes, "Matt's pretty weak right now," he stated. "As soon as he's able, I'll let him know what happened," he said looking down at the cloth he held in his hand.

Kitty shook her head no, "No, Doc. I have to," she sighed, blinking way tears.

Doc pursed his lips, "Fair enough, but I want to examine you," he said.

Kitty drew a deep breath and finally agreed. Doc nodded and finished cleaning Kitty's face before he examined her to find out the extent to her injuries. She fought back tears as she imagined what Matt's reaction was going to be. She also thought about the men that raped her, seeing their faces in her mind's eye and how she wanted them dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Doc picked up his hat and placed it on his head before he opened the door, stepping out to the landing. He held his medical bag in his left and the looked back at the now sleeping Kitty Russell and ticked is head.

Pulling the door quietly behind him, Doc slowly walked along the balcony toward the stairs. The only person left in the room below was Sam Noonan – it was after closing time, but the barkeep wanted to know how Kitty was doing. Sam looked up the stairs and watched the doctor slowly descend to the main floor.

Doc drew his right hand across his moustache as he slowly walked across the floor to the long bar placing his bag on the top with a heavy sigh. He slowly looked back up to Kitty's room – there was deep sorrow etched on the doctor's face.

"How's Miss Kitty?" Sam finally asked with his eyes locked onto Doc.

Doc looked over to the cragged-faced barkeep and shook his head, "They brutalized her," he stated as the very words almost made him vomit. "She's a very sore woman right now," he said bowing his head.

"They have to be stopped," Sam's voice was curt and cold.

Doc slowly looked up at the barkeep. He could hear the hate welling inside of Sam, "Yes they do," he stated. "But I don't know how," he sighed. "Who knows where they are now," he added. "I wish Festus was able to ride."

Sam paused a moment, "Miss Kitty knows what they look like, hopefully she will be able to tell the marshal so that they can be found," he then sighed. "With wanted posters out for them about the robbery and this, they will soon get boxed in," he stated but knew what Doc meant by the fact that the time and distance had continued to grow once they left old Dodge Town.

Without a word, Sam poured a drink and placed the glass in front of the beleaguered doctor. Doc stared down at the glass, "Thanks, Sam," he said in a saddened voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc lifted his head from his desk when he heard Festus moving on the examination table. He looked around his office and noted that it was morning – slowly he pushed himself up from the desk, which sometimes doubled as a pillow. The doctor ran his right hand across the back of his neck as he moved over to check on the hill man, "How are you feeling today," the doctor asked, looking down at his friend.

Festus opened his eyes and looked at the physician, "Hungry," was all he said.

Doc smiled and picked up the deputy's wrist while pulling his gold pocket watch from is vest pocket to check Festus' pulse, "Things are looking good," he forced a smile. "Even the swelling has gone done," he added while looking at the hill man's leg.

Festus lifted his head and looked down at his limb, "Can I eat now?" he asked enforcing his earlier comment.

"I'll get you something in a few minutes," the doctor said patting Festus on the forearm.

"Is Miss Kitty back?" the hill man then asked.

Doc drew his lips to a tight line and looked away as if he was busy, trying to avoid answering the hill man's question.

"Doc? Is Miss Kitty back yet?" the hill man ask again, propping himself up on his elbow.

Again the doctor busied himself, "Oh, yes, she's back," the looked over his shoulder and tried to smile.

Festus was at first happy with the news, but the look on his old friend's face made him wonder, "Doc? You ain't telling me the whole story, are ya?" he asked, this time sitting up and swinging his legs off the examination table.

Doc froze – he didn't know what to say.

"Doc?" Festus asked again.

The doctor swallowed and turned to face the hill man. The look on his face and in his eyes told Festus just about everything. "What did they do to her?" the deputy's voice drew icy cold as his hazel eyes grew black. Doc shook his head, "I can't tell you," his voice cracked as he answered Festus' question.

Festus' eyes narrowed, "Doc, you have to tell me," he said flexing his jaw muscles, "I'm the one that let them take her away," he swallowed.

Doc shook his head, "No Festus, we all did," he said with sorrow. "When Kitty is ready she may tell you, but she wants Matt to hear it first," Doc stated.

"Those dirty handed…" Festus snorted.

"Now Festus, there's no sense of you getting worked up! You are in no condition to ride anywhere, let alone get off that table!" the doctor argued.

Matt's eyes fluttered open, "You know, I'd get a more sound sleep at my bunk at the jail," he said through the closed door. "What's going on out there?" he asked.

Doc gasped and glared at the hill man, "Don't you open your mouth," he warned, waging his right index finger at the deputy. Festus made a face as he watched the doctor walk to the door and slowly open it.

Matt looked up at the physician and could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong, "Why is Festus here?" he asked from the bed.

Standing in the doorway, Doc glanced back to Festus and then down to Matt, "I guess there's no good time," he said in a flat tone.

Matt frowned and sat slowly up on the bed, "Doc? What exactly does that mean?" the marshal's voice was close to a controlled bark, as his eyebrows knitted together.

Doc drew a deep breath and pulled the wooden chair over to the side of the bed. He took his time to sit, which he could see was making matt even more angry. Doc nervously scratched his cheek and the looked the marshal in the eyes, "Some men rode through town the other day," he began.

Matt's voice was low, "And?" he asked.

Doc cleared his throat, "They robbed the bank and the Long Branch. This all happened when Newly had just brought you into town. There was little we could do, and Festus tried to stop them, and he was shot in the process," his voice trailed off.

"How badly?" Matt asked of Festus.

"Bad enough. His leg was the worst," Doc said looking out to the other room.

Matt pursed his lips, "But that's not all is it?" he asked.

Again Doc swallowed and shook his head no.

"Doc. What happened at the Long Branch?" Matt leaned forward.

The doctor hesitated to answer, but the look on his face wasn't a welcome one for Matt. "Doc?" he said almost demanding Doc to answer. "What the hell happened at the Long Brach?" Matt finally yelled.

Doc blinked his eyes, "It didn't happen at the Long Branch. They took Kitty right off the street while I was helping Festus," his voice trailed off.

Matt couldn't believe what he was being told - his nostrils flared with every breath, "And then what?" he growled.

Doc slowly shook his head in sorrow, "She wouldn't tell me, but..."

"But what?"

Doc wet his lips, "Matt, she wants to be the one to tell you," he quietly said blinking his eyes.

Matt's eyes were black with intense anger, "Where is she?" he said in a cold low tone as he used his right hand to pull on his boots - his left shoulder bound tightly.

Doc trembled at the sight of Matt's growing rage, "She resting in her room," he said softly.

Doc didn't have to go into any detail – Matt read between the lines and knew what happened to Kitty. "Who were these _men_?" he snarled as he slowly stood up from the bed.

Doc shook his head no, "We don't know and we've never seen them before," he said with sorrow filling his voice.

Matt's jaw muscles flexed – suddenly he didn't feel weak, "I'm going over to see Kitty," he said turning to the door.

"Be careful, Matt. She's going to need a lot of rest and support. She's been through an awful lot," Doc cautioned.

Matt stared out to the other door and out of rage smashed his right fist into the door before he left the office, almost ripping the outer door off its hinges on his way out.

Doc stood up and walked out to where Festus was on the examination table in the main office, "You know he's going to go after them, don't you?" the hill man said.

Doc only nodded in acknowledgement. He knew a herd of wild horses couldn't stop Matt now.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt reached the boardwalk and flexed his right hand; realizing he's hit the door harder than he meant to. He looked down at his hand and with a quick shake he determined that it was all right as he turned toward the Long Branch where he paused realizing that Wilbur Jonas was watching him from in front of his general store.

Matt turned at looked at the store owner who seemed more sombre than normal – there was sadness in his light blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Jonas?" the marshal asked as he took several steps forward.

Jonas looked Matt deep in the eyes, "I'm terribly sorry about what happened," he said feeling rather helpless. His hands clutched at the corn broom he was holding.

Matt wondered how Jonas knew but didn't ask instead the marshal just nodded and briskly walked away wondering if the whole town knew about Kitty but him. In a sense, Jonas was glad that Matt didn't ask him any questions as he was trying hard to forget what he had seen. He watched Matt march toward saloon door.

Matt stopped at the swing doors and took a quick look over to Jonas and with a deeply drawn breath he pushed through the doors, not really knowing what to expect.

Sam Noonan was in the process of taking the chairs down off the tables, setting up for the daily business when he saw Matt enter the saloon. "Marshal," was all he could say to greet Matt. Even Sam held sorrow in his voice, further making Matt wonder.

Slightly annoyed, Matt stopped and looked at the barkeep and his bandaged head, "Are you all right?" he asked looking around the saloon.

"I'll be fine, marshal," Sam said in a low sorrowful tone as he eyes lifted to the Kitty's room. "But Miss Kitty isn't" he said with an eerie coolness to his tone.

Matt pursed his lips, drawing a deep breath through his nose before he heavily exhaled as he walked over to the stairs, slowly ascended to the landing above. He paused at the top before walking toward Kitty's room at the end. Again Matt paused and then gently rapped on the heavy pine door, "Kitty. It's me, Matt," he said leaning forward speaking through the door.

Kitty rolled her head sideways and way slightly surprised that Doc would have let Matt out of his sight having heard what he had gone through, "It's unlocked," Kitty said, her voice hoarse from her attack.

Matt hesitated slightly as he reached for the door knob, he had no idea what he was about to see. Again he wet his lips and slowly opened the door into the darkened room. Matt looked around and saw Kitty's dress over the back of a chair – it was soiled and torn. Matt stiffened as he walked closer to Kitty's bed when he looked down at Kitty's bruised face, "Oh, my God…" he whispered as he slowly lowered himself onto the side of the bed.

Kitty's lower lip quivered, "I tried Matt. I tried," she said as tears welled up in her eyes, over flowing and running down the sides of her face.

Matt swallowed hard as he tried to understand what was happening as he looked Kitty over, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Kitty," he said slowly reaching out for her. Kitty took Matt's arms and hugged him tightly, "Oh, Matt…" she sobbed into his chest – her whole body shaking.

Matt's heart pounded as he tried to figure out the best way to handle Kitty and the situation, "Easy now," he said as he slowly raised his right hand and cradled her head into his chest.

"It was…" Kitty's voice broke.

"Shhhh," Matt whispered. "Doc says you have to rest," he said in a hushed voice as he gently rocked her.

Kitty slowly pushed back from Matt, "Matt, I want you to catch them. I need you to catch them," she growled, holding Matt forearms tightly.

Matt nodded, "I know this will be hard on you, but you have to tell me everything that happened and if you know any of these….men," Matt choked on the last word for no man would have done what they did.

Kitty's eyes filled with tears as she agreed to tell Matt what had happened. The marshal patiently waited and listened to the whole horrific event.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt left Kitty's room with his mind reeling, his veins throbbing with boiled blood that coursed through them, he was almost blind with hate and desperately wanted Jason Barker dead – he was the only one that Kitty spoke of by name from old Dodge Town.

The marshal slowly walked down the stairs to the main floor of the saloon to find Doc at the bar with Sam. The marshal swallowed a lump and walked over to the men, "Thank you for what you did," he said his voice flat and emotionless. Sam nodded in acknowledgement before moving down the bar to serve other patrons.

Doc looked up at the marshal, "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I don't know Doc," Matt answered. "I have a professional side and a personal side, and right now they are clashing," he stated. "I've never been angrier in my life," he sneered.

Doc twisted his mouth in thought, "Well, I guess you are going to have to do what that badge tells you to," he said looking at the marshal.

"Huh?" Matt failed to get what Doc was talking about; all he could see was Kitty.

"They robbed the bank. They robbed the Long Branch, and your deputy was shot," Doc huffed.

"Well, I know that now," Matt snorted impatiently.

"Then let that badge guide you," Doc stated. "If you step beyond the boundary of that badge you wear, you won't be any better then them," Doc stated.

Matt flexed his jowl muscles in thought. He knew Doc was right but the hate and loathing ran hot in his veins for the men that attacked Kitty. The marshal was about to leave to form a posse, when Doc stopped him, "If you are inclined to say thank you to those who found Kitty, you owe it to Sam, Newly and Jonas," the doctor said tying to bring some humanity back into Matt's mind. "Jonas particularly was shaken. He was the first one to find Kitty," he added.

Matt nodded, "Thanks, Doc. Kitty told me," he sighed heavily as he slowly left the saloon. "I'll have to talk to them anyway to find out what happened here. Hopefully I can piece together a timeline, because it seems to me, that these "men" were likely the ones that shot me trying to take me out of the equation," he grunted.

Doc hadn't thought of that and played with his right ear, "That's a distinct possibility," he admitted.

Matt began to leave and stopped, "Doc, do what you can for Kitty," he said, knowing that the doctor was already doing what he could. Doc nodded and watched Matt. In a strange way he thought of the men and shook his head, "He'll tear them apart," he said to himself.

Matt stopped at the bar and talked briefly to Sam Noonan then left the saloon.

Curiously got the best of Doc so he moved down the bar, "What was that about?" he asked the barkeep.

"Matt wants to have a meeting with Newly, Jonas and me," Sam said.

Doc nodded, "Good. The sooner we get some descriptions of the gun men, the sooner they will be caught – I pray," Doc swallowed.


	14. Chapter 14

Doc agreed to host the meeting that Matt wanted in his office, ensuring that Festus would also be included. The more information Matt could gather on the six gun men, the better the chances he had at locating them.

Jonas and Sam sat quietly on the day bed, while Newly leaned against the interior door jamb. Festus sat on the examination table – that's as far as Doc would let him go.

Matt paced the office as each man explained what happened from their point of view. Matt's anger welled up inside of him as Newly and Doc recounted how Kitty was snatched off the street. Festus added how he tried to stop the bank robbers and wasn't sure if he had hit one of the riders with a bullet or not - Matt hoped that he did.

Jonas was felt ill as he told Matt how he found Kitty curled up in the old saloon, and what he did to help her. The marshal now understood what Doc meant by how shook up the store owner was – he tried to place himself in Jonas' position having just discovered a friend and the condition she was in – it must have been gut retching. Kitty looks bad enough, so he could only try and imagine the awful sight.

Matt's head bobbed as he took in the information and descriptions, "What about this Jared Baker?" he then asked.

"Who's he?" Festus grunted.

"Kitty cited him as the possible leader. She said that he was the first..." Matt couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"If he's the one I'm thinking of," Doc said with a tick of his head, "he looks like a mean customer. The kind with no regards to any law."

"I know the one you mean, Doc," Newly added.

"Can either of you draw him?" Matt questioned.

Doc shrugged, "I suppose I could try. I got a pretty good look at him at the Long Branch, the night they rode in," he said.

"Good Doc, you do that," Matt said. "I'm heading over to the telegraph office to see if anyone knows about this Jared Baker and his gang," he said as he reached for the door knob.

Jonas cleared his throat, "When are we going after them?" he asked Matt.

The marshal was slightly caught be surprise that the store owner asked such a question. "I'll form a posse within the hour," he stated. Jonas nodded. "I'd like to go," the store owner added.

Matt shook his head, "I'm sorry Jonas. I know you don't ride and this will be a fast rough ride, too much for a buckboard, and if these men are like what you describe, I can't let you go – it'll be too dangerous," he said noting the look of disappointment on Jonas' face, "Furthermore, I'd feel better if you stayed here and help Doc and such," he concluded.

Jonas sighed, "Fine," he said under his breath, knowing that Matt was right about his riding ability.

Matt and Doc exchanged glances before the marshal left for the telegraph office, up the street.

Kitty watched from her window. She could see Matt leaving the doctor's office and clutched her hands together, "Please, Matt be safe and bring them in. Please," she said to herself. Her eyes narrowed as she moved away from the window and back to her bad, "Bring them here, Matt," he said as she crawled up onto the mattress and pulled the sheets over her aching body. Slowly her eyes closed and she was into a deep sleep.

Doc looked down at the piece of paper on his desk, he tilted his head and the sat the pencil down, "What do you think?" he asked holding the page up for the others to see.

Festus squinted at the drawing and thought, while Newly and Jonas walked closer, "That's him alright," Newly stated. Jonas nodded in agreement. Festus took his time, "I think his eyes were more beady," the stated.

Doc stood up from his desk, "Look, I'm not portrait artist! Does this look like that Jared Baker fellow or not?" he gruffly asked.

"Wall sure it does, Doc. I'm just sayin' his eyes were more beady-like," the hill man added.

Doc rolled his eyes, "Get this to Matt, Newly," he said handing the page to the young deputy who darted out of the doctor's office and down the stairs. Doc drew his right hand across his moustache, "This is a nightmare, isn't it?" he asked no one in particular, hoping the whole this would go away.

Matt waited at the telegraph office hoping to hear anything about Jared Baker. He saw Newly dashing up the street, through the horses, wagons and people. "What is it Newly?" he asked.

"Doc sent this over to you," Newly said thrusting the paper into Matt's hand.

Matt studied the drawing, "I think I've seen this man before," he said slowly looking up at the young deputy.

"Where?" Newly asked.

"At the trial I was coming home from. There was a poster in the sheriff's office, but this wasn't the name on it," Matt tried to put the pieces together in his head as he swatted the paper with a right backhand – his jaw twisted in thought.

"It almost seems they've been planning this for a while," Newly surmised.

"It certainly does," Matt huffed.

"Marshal?" telegraph clerk, Barney Danches called for Matt.

"What is it Barney," Matt turned to the clerk.

"This just came in," Danches said and handed Matt a slip of paper.

Matt looked down at the telegram, "Seems like no-one knows of a Jared Baker. I wonder if Kitty got his name wrong," he paused.

"I doubt that," Newly said. "I'm sure she'd remember a name like that for what happened to her," he sighed.

Matt couldn't help but agree. "Gather Sam and join me at the stable. Be prepared to be on the road for a few days," Matt said as he turned back to the telegraph office. Newly stood watching the marshal and could only think, "Us three against them?" Newly frowned at the odds.

Matt leaned over the counter, "Barney, how can I get this drawing out?" he asked.

Danches shrugged, "All I can do is send a detailed description to where you want it to go. The rest would have to go to a printer," he stated.

"That's what I thought, Matt grunted. "Okay, write down your description of this man and read it to me," he asked.

Barney shrugged, "Sure," he said sitting down looking at Doc's drawing and after a few minutes, he handed Matt his notes. Matt read them and nodded, "Send this out to every sheriff west of old Dodge Town. Tell them I'm looking for that man and to hold him if found, and anyone associated with him," he said.

"I will, marshal. If this is the leader of that gang, I hope you catch them," Danches added as he began to type on his key to the first biggest town – Garden City.


	15. Chapter 15

Doc watched Matt, Newly and Sam ride out of Dodge and ticked his head – he knew he asked Fort Dodge to send men, but he was still very concerned about Matt's shoulder, and all of their well-being. The doctor paused and looked over to Wilbur Jonas and with a simple wave, the turned back into his store. Doc, on the other hand, looked down at his medical bag he held in his right hand and then up to the window of the Long Branch that over looked the alley – He saw Kitty at the window, and sighed.

Doc slowly walked across the alley and stepped up on to the boardwalk and was greeted by Louie Pheeters, "Hi Doc! My cat and kitten are doing just fine!" he smiled.

Doc smiled back, "Well, I'm glad to hear some good news fro a changed, Louie," he patted the old rummy on the shoulder. "You looking after the Long Branch again?" he asked as he pushed through the swing doors.

"Yup! Sam asked me to be in charge!" Louie smiled broadly. Doc often wondered about Pheeters' past but never asked the man – he was clearly a very clever man. "Kitty is grateful, I'm sure," he said as he walked to the stairs.

"I only do what I feel I can' Doc," Louie stated and watched the doctor climb the stairs to the upper floor, "And you just keep that up," Doc pointed down to Louie and smiled.

"You bet I will!" Louie chortled back continuing on with what he was doing.

Doc smiled to himself and paused at Kitty's door. With a quick swipe of his hand across his moustache, he rapped lightly, "Kitty?" he called through the door.

Kitty turned from the window, "Its open Doc," she said flatly.

Doc took the door knob and expected to find Kitty in the bed where he left her, but to his surprise, she was seated in the big armchair at the window. Doc entered the room, closing the door behind him as he placed his medical bag down onto the chair next to the bed, "Now which doctor gave you permission to leave that bed?" he asked setting his medical bag on the chair before he hooked his thumbs into this vest pockets and walked toward the window.

Kitty looked up at the physician, "I'm just as sore here as I was over there," she quipped, lacking any expression.

Doc nodded, "I know," he sighed, looking down onto the street. He knew Kitty had seen the small posse leave, but waited for Kitty to raise the issue. There was an awkward silence for a moment when both Kitty and Doc stared out the window, "How's Matt going to handle Jared's gang with only three of them and him being hurt?" Kitty looked up at Doc.

"Funny you should ask," Doc mused. "Newly and I had the same question, but Matt assured me that he's got a few men from Fort Dodge joining the posse before they reach old Dodge Town," he said watching Kitty for any reaction.

"I hope that Jared's gang left a trail that a blind man could follow," Kitty hissed.

Doc patted Kitty on the shoulder, "Let's get you back to bed," he said cupping Kitty's right elbow and helping her stand. "Oooh," she murmured.

As Doc walked her to her bed, he watched her, "Are you feeling any better?" he then asked as she sat on the edge of her large bed and Doc helped her with is legs. Kitty looked at her friend, "The swelling has gone down and bruises are mostly yellow now," she stated.

Doc nodded in approval, "Good. Physically you are on the mend, but what about mentally?" he didn't mince words as he sat next to Kitty on the edge of the bed. He looked deeply into her somewhat vacant eyes.

Kitty drew a deep breath, "I'm still having nightmares," she confessed. "Every male voice makes me jump, including yours" she sighed.

Doc swallowed. He wanted to make Kitty's pain go away – all of it. He wanted Kitty back to being herself – the strong woman that ran a saloon. "I suppose that will take time," he said lowering his eyes.

Kitty knew her words hurt the doctor, but she had to let him know how deeply she too hurt. It wasn't the physical anguish that scared her, it was the mental anguish – every time she closed her eyes she could see each of the men's faces as they assaulted her on the dusty floor of the old saloon. "It will take time, Doc," Kitty mustered up enough strength to reassure her dearest friend.

Doc lifted his eyes, "I'm sorry you have to suffer," he said – his voice tender. "I just want to do the right thing for you," he said choking back tears of pain and anger.

Kitty tried to smile and placed her hand on the doctor's cheek, "I know, Doc. And you are," she moved her thumb gently across his face and could feel Doc lean into her hand and sigh. "I couldn't ask for anything more," she said with her voice breaking. Doc's eyes again cast down to the bed as he took in Kitty's words. Doc slowly took Kitty's hand and held it between his two, "If you need anything, let me know," he said looking Kitty in the eyes.

Kitty nodded knowing what the doctor meant.

"In the meantime," Doc said pulling himself together, "I think it's time you had something to eat," he said standing up from the large bed and readjusting Kitty sheets.

"I'm not hungry, Doc," Kitty tried to protest.

"No, either am I, but you have to get something into you," the doctor stated without argument. "I'll get some toast and bacon from Ma," he said as he grabbed his medical bag, feeling slightly awkward.

"That would be fine, Doc. And maybe some tea," Kitty weakly smiled at the doctor who seem to sputter over the last few minutes. He nodded and opened the door, "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said as he quickly stepped out onto the landing, pulling the door behind him. Doc reeled, wondering what had just come over him. The doctor shook himself and ambled across the landing and down the stairs to get some food for Kitty.

Once out onto the boardwalk, Doc felt a sense of shame – one he really couldn't figure out, but as he cast his eyes back into the saloon, he felt that somehow he wasn't doing enough for Kitty Russell, and he then felt dread for Matt and the posse, "Matt, I hope you find them for all our sakes," the physician said under his breath as his eyes then drifted down the street where he's last seen the marshal.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt and the small posse approached the east road leading into old Dodge Town. He could clearly see the hoof marks left by Jared's gang causing his blood to boil. Just up the road, the marshal could see four men mounted on horses and as the posse approached, Matt could tell they were the men sent from Fort Dodge – a slight feeling of relief eased his ill temper, however he hoped there would have been more than four soldiers.

As the posse approached one of the soldiers lifted his hand to stop them, "Marshal Dillon?" he asked; his eyes scanning the three men.

Matt nodded yes before answering, "That's me," he grunted, pulling his horse to a stop just short of the small group of soldiers.

The young soldier took time to introduce himself and the others in his riding party, "I'm Private Batten. This is Harper, Little and Sheppard," each man saluted slightly, acknowledging their names.

"I'm glad your captain could spare you," Matt said as he shifted his weight in his saddle.

"We understand there was a robbery in Dodge," Batten said.

"Two robberies," Matt corrected the young soldier. "And another matter," he stated. "The men were after are rapists," Matt growled. Newly and Sam exchanged looks before casting their eyes to the ground.

"Captain Donnelly briefed us," Batten swallowed. "He thinks he might have heard about Jared Baker from other parts of Kansas," he informed Matt.

"I've never heard of him, unless he is going on aliases," Matt stated.

"From what the Captain said, he doesn't leave many witnesses behind, so the woman he raped must have been lucky in that way," Batten said, not knowing Matt's relationship with "the woman". Matt's jaw clenched tight and he flexed his jowl muscles trying to maintain a level head – his nostrils flared with each breath he exhaled. Batten saw the look on the marshal's face, but chose not to pursue any further questions.

"Let's ride," Matt finally said and the group turned their mounts toward old Dodge Town. The ride there was only twenty minutes or so, and the trail left by Jared Baker and his men was still quite clear and mostly undisturbed making it easy to follow.

Matt was the first to arrive at the old saloon and he quickly dismounted. He needed to be the first one in the building to see what had happened to Kitty. He took a moment at the door and waited a few seconds to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Matt slowly moved into to the old building and his stomach flipped as he could see through the dust marks on the floor where Kitty's fingers clawed at the floorboards, trying to escape. More hate for Jared Baker welt up inside him. Matt's large hands balled into tight fists of rage; hanging from his arms and his breathing became more seething – he swallowed back the angry cry that sat in his throat. If there was any pain in his shoulder, he wasn't feeling it.

Newly and Sam were the next two men through the door, and neither man said a word. It was Private Batten who then spoke up from the doorway, "We can't catch them if we stay here." He felt that his comment might have stung, but he knew he was right.

Matt drew a deep breath, turning toward Newly and Sam, "He's right," he growled and walked with long determined strides out to his horse. Newly, Sam and Batten followed and were quick to mount their horses.

Not a word was spoken for some time and the men continued to follow the trail, until it turned toward the prairie, "Looks like they are heading for Cimarron. A least it looks that way," Matt stated as he pulled his big buckskin horse to a halt – the others quickly complied.

"Why would they cut off this way?" Batten asked.

"They know they're going to be followed," Matt grunted. "We'll have to be watchful that they don't double back," the marshal said as he studied the paths through the tall grass. Matt nudged Buck into the grass, "Keep your eyes open and watch for any changes in directions," he ordered.

The sun was high in the sky and the temperature continued rise as the day went on. Tracking Jared's gang was now slow, with the grass being matted by winds and other animals, however, every now and again one of the men would point out evidence that the group of marauders had passed through the area, and still pushing toward Cimarron.

Another house had passed when Sam spotted what looked to be dried blood on a lower branch, "Marshal!" he called out.

Matt was quick to respond to the barkeep's shout, "What is it, Sam?" he asked as he rode toward the area that Sam was now standing, having dismounted to examine his find a little closer.

"This trail that I've been following has what looks like dried blood," he pointed the branch out to the marshal.

Matt quickly stepped down from his horse, while the others gathered around. Matt knelt down and examined the drying gooey substance with his fingers, "Festus said he thought he hit one of them," he said as he stood looking around. "Doesn't look like a lot, but it might be enough to make riding hard uncomfortable," he said which reminded him of his own shoulder injury.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles ahead of the posse, Bret Ashley pulled his horse to a stop, "Come on, guys! I need help!" he yelped ash he held his left thigh. Despite the bandana he tied around the wound, it still trickled with blood and now infection was setting in.

Jared pull his horse to a halt, "What do you want to do? Go back to Dodge?" he snapped at his youngest partner.

"Not really," Ashley stated as he leaned forward on his saddle, hoping for the nausea to wear off.

Jared snorted, "See that he doesn't fall out if his saddle. We'll have to go to Cimarron after all," he grunted. "And once we're there, that's where we'll split up. I don't what to be tied to any whiners," he growled and jabbed his horse hard with his spurs. Most of the men followed directly, but Charles Downie stayed with Ashley, "Come on Bret. I'm sure Cimarron has a doctor or two," he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"How will I explain a bullet wound?" Bret looked up at his friend.

"We'll think of something," Downie smiled. "We can't exactly say you were shot robbing a bank, can we?" he laughed. Slowly Bret smiled, "I guess not," he said as he nudged his horse forward.


	17. Chapter 17

Festus hobbled up the boardwalk using the crutch that Doc had given him. He was restless and anxious to see Matt and the posse arrive back in Dodge, with hopes that Jared Baker and his gang were with him – that was if there was anything left of the men once Matt got finished with them.

The night breeze felt good on the deputy's face as he still had a slight temperature caused by a mild infection in his leg. Festus hoped that he didn't run into Doc, having endured a lecture, earlier in the day, about moving around too much and not resting his leg yet in his defence, the hill man argued that there was a noticeable lack of lawmen in the town.

Festus paused outside of Jonas' general store and watched the store owner as he closed down his shop for the night. Jonas picked up his jacket and slung it over his left forearm as he cupped his right hand over the glass globe of the oil lamp at the door, blowing it out with a good puff. "Oh, hello, Festus," the store owner smiled. "Doc's let you get out, I see," he as he locked the front door of his store.

"Not exactly," Festus grumbled. "I'm just twitchy and not wanting to sit around," he stated.

Jonas nodded, "I can't blame you for that," he smiled, while he checked his pocket watch, "It seems I have enough time for a beer before I head home," he said as he pushed the gold watch back into his vest pocket, looking up the street toward the saloon.

"A cold beer would be good, about now," Festus said as his eyes followed Jonas' up the street as he licked his lips.

Jonas paused for a few seconds, "I'll buy you a beer," he said shaking his head, knowing all too well that Festus rarely had any money on him, let alone in the bank. The store owner started for the saloon.

"Wall that's right neighbourly," Festus smiled and followed Jonas along the boardwalk. They two had just stepped down into the alley when Doc spotted them, from part way up his staircase, "Hold it right there!" he barked at Festus – wagging his right index finger at the hill man.

Festus cringed, "I'm in for it again," he said looking over to Wilbur Jonas. They watched the doctor descend the wooden stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Doc asked the deputy as he stopped on the boardwalk.

"Wall," Festus began. "It's like this, ya see," he continued until Doc cut him off.

"You're going for a beer, aren't you?" Doc further question as he joined the two men.

"As a matter of fact, we are," Jonas said.

Doc's eyes narrowed at the store owner and then to Festus, "You're not feeling well enough to take the medicine I prescribed but you're well enough to have a beer?" he huffed.

"Beer's cold, Doc. That gunk you gave me, gives me the heebie-jeebies!" he stated with a flap of his free hand.

Doc made a face. "Well, that 'gunk' is supposed to take care of that fever and that infection," he sternly pointed out.

Festus blew his breath through his lips, causing them to flutter, making a sound. "I bet you wouldn't take that stuff yer self," he protested.

"I'll be in the Long Branch," Jonas managed to squeeze his comment into the conversation before he backed way and left the two men arguing in the alley way.

The store owner pushed through the swing doors and looked around the saloon. Louie was doing his best to keep up with the orders. Jonas slowly stepped down into the door any moved to the long bar. His eyes cast around the room looking for someone to talk to, but he didn't see anyone that he felt comfortable spending any time with, so he decided to just stay at the bar.

Louie finally had a free moment and stood across from the store owner, "Mr Jonas! You don't come here often," Pheeters blurted out.

Jonas looked around wondering if anyone heard the comment before he looked back at Louie, "No, I don't," he said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "I'd like a beer, please," he quickly added. Louie nodded and pulled a lever allowing the amber liquid to flow into the mug. "That will be ten cents," Louie stated as he placed the mug on the counter in front of the store owner. Jonas fished a coin out of his pocket and handed it to Pheeters.

Doc and Festus were the next to arrive and by the looks of it, their conversation continued from where Jonas left them. Naturally, everyone in the room looked at the two as if they were some sort of vaudeville act – they continued to squabble and as heated as the conversation may seem to outsiders, it was nothing more that the two men agreeing to disagree which was something they loved to do.

Doc settled in next to Jonas at the bar, with Festus next to him. Without a word, Louie quickly filled two beer mugs and placed them on the counter like he'd seen Sam do a hundred times or more. It worked as Festus and Doc picked up their drinks – peace was restored – that is until Barney Danches entered the saloon waving a telegraph, "Doc!" he knew to asked for the physician.

Doc looked up at the telegraph operator, "What is it. Barney?" he asked, setting his beer mug down and turning toward Danches.

"This just came in," he said handing the message to the doctor.

"Shouldn't I be the one receiving that?" Festus huffed grabbing at the message.

Danches scowled at the deputy, "You can't read," he said skirting the deputy's hand and thrusting the paper into Doc's hands.

Festus's eyebrows knit together in a frown, "I'll talk to Matthew about this," he stated.

"You go right ahead," Barney said with his head held high.

"This is not time for pettiness," Doc said as he read the telegraph. "That Jared Baker fellow is one awful man," he said looking up from the telegraph. "From that description that I gave Matt, three other towns know of him and his done the same things," he stated with sadness in his eyes. "Two women have died," he swallowed.

"What hasn't he been caught before now?" Festus asked.

"That's a good question, Festus, but it seems that this gang knows how top take and move. It's like they were never here…" Doc sighed.

"They were here alright," Kitty Russell said from the top of the stairs. She was clothed in her dressing gown. "Matt will catch them and bring them here," she said flatly.

All eyes in the saloon were fixed on the redhead saloon owner and mummers began to swirl. Doc brushed his right hand over his moustache and briskly walked over to the stairs and looked up at Kitty, "Who said you could get out of that bed?" he asked.

"I did Doc," Kitty answered as she slowly walked down the stairs. "I can't spend the rest of my life up there," she stated.

Doc couldn't argue with that fact, "Fair enough. But you won't be up for long," he warned.

"Doc. I need a stiff drink and there's no better place to have it than here," Kitty said flat out.

The doctor pursed his lips, "All right. But I'm going to join you," he said.

Kitty half smiled, "I'd like that," she said as she slowly sat at the table at the back of the room.

Festus and Jonas looked at each other, "Best we leave them be," Jonas said.

Festus nodded, "I agree," he sighed. "And its best I try and do a round before the night is over," he said as he wolfed back the rest of his beer before leaving the saloon, "Thanks fer the beer," he said to Jonas as he left. The store owner nodded in acknowledgement as he watch the hill man limp out of the establishment – as sudden sadness swept over Jonas – there was so much that was wrong in Dodge and there seemed to be no immediate way to fix it. Then he thought about Jared Baker and prayed that Matt caught up to the wicked man so he'd be punished properly. Jonas took a few more sips of his beer and decided he wanted to go home. He slid the remainder across the bar to Louie, "You finish this later," he smiled and left.

Louie looked down at the glass and slid it under the bar, "Thank you Mr. Jonas," he smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

It was very early in the morning when Jared and his men quietly rode into Cimarron – only a few lamps were remained lit along the main street, and fewer within stores and shops. Jared brought his gang to a halt with a wave of his right hand, "Let's split up. When the law comes chasing after us, it'll be harder for them to find us and let alone anyone that may have heard the news by now, will be looking for six of us," he said as a snake-like smile curled his parched lips.

"What about my leg?" Bret Ashley asked from the slumped position he was in, holding his swollen leg with one hand and the saddle horn and reins with the other.

"Find a quack," Baker snapped. "And be sure to come up with some clever reason why you're injured," he warned. "I'll shoot you myself if you mention Dodge City," he growled unsympathetically.

"The pain is killing me! Where will I find a doctor at this time of night?" Ashley wheezed through a wave of pain causing him to break out into a sweat.

Baker huffed and looked over to Charles Downie, "Find him someone, will you? Or just get him off the street," he motioned with a quick back hand down the street.

Downie frowned, "Yeah, sure," he snorted. "Don't know why he can't do it on his own. After all he's the one that got him self shot," he stated.

"Shut up," Ashley growled, looking up at Downie. "I told you when we were all planning this that we should have gone the other way."

"Keep it down," Barker ordered through his clenched teeth. "Do you want everyone in Cimarron to know we're here?" he sneered.

"Maybe its best if it was each man for him self," John Calder suggested. "I don't want to be slowed down by the likes of him," he pointed over to Ashley who was clearly in pain. Ashley looked at Calder, "I thought we were friends," he said in a hushed voice, minding the warning from Baker they got moments ago about being noisy.

"Kid, you've got a lot to learn," Calder laughed and turned his horse up the street. Len Wilson and William Mathias followed, disappearing into the night with one the sound of their horses' hooves echoing off the buildings.

"Find him help now," Jared again ordered Downie before he too rode out of sight.

"I don't even know Cimarron," Downie growled as he roughly grabbed a hold of the reins of Ashley's horse, pulling it along beside him as they slowly moved up the street. "We'd better come up with a good excuse for your wound," he said looking over his shoulder at the slumped figure of Bret Ashley who moaned in response.

In the distance, a dog barked, likely caused by one of the other men as the sought shelter for the remainder of the night. Downie wondered when he and Ashley would be able to retire for the night, and by the looks of his companion, it wasn't going to be any time soon for him, however, Ashley was on the verge of passing out, "Lucky buggers," Downie yawned – his eyes searching the darkness for a doctor's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Between the anxiousness to capture Jared Baker' gang of marauders and shoulder, Matt didn't find any comfort by the small camp fire. His shifted from one sleeping man to another in the posse. The marshal knew he was going to be a bear in the morning if he didn't get any sleep. With a heavy sigh, Matt shifted himself into a slightly more comfortable position as he pulled his bedroll blanket over his shoulder, closing his eyes. All he could picture in his mind was the first look he had of Kitty laying in her bed after she was battered and beaten. Matt's jaw clenched tighter together, trying to control his emotions. With a heavy sigh, Matt reluctantly fell asleep with his head resting on his over turned saddle.

The raspy call of crows in the distance that woke Newly O'Brien; the young deputy's eye blinked open and he stared dawn blue sky that was streaked with bright orange and red clouds, indicating rain later. Newly rubbed his eyes with the knuckles of his hand and sat up, and looked around the camp – several of the troopers were also stirring.

Sam, the oldest man in the posse was the next to wake up, but his body ached from lying on the cold ground, however he didn't say a word about it. Newly could see the aches in the barkeep's facial expressions as Noonan struggled to his feet and arched his back with a barely audible groan. Newly hid his smile, but admired Sam greatly – he was one of Dodge's model citizens.

With the others slowly waking up, it wasn't long before Matt's eyes flashed open. For a split second he thought he was still lying under the apple tree waiting for help, but all that suddenly went away when he remembered what happened to Kitty and why he was now lying out in a field with several soldiers from Fort Dodge. Matt hastily sat up, causing a ripple of pain to surge through his shoulder – he realized that he had somehow slept on it wrong. Gritting his teeth, the marshal pushed himself up to his knees before he stood up, also arching his back.

Newly walked over to his boss, "Looks like we might get rain later," he said looking up to the clouds.

Matt quickly glanced, "Hopefully not before we catch Jared," he growled as he stooped to pick up his saddle, "Eat quickly," he then said to the small party of men. Some chose to chew on jerky, while the others quickly drank the last of the cold coffee, left over from the night before.

Within fifteen minutes, all the men in the posse were ready to ride, and once mounted, the continued onward to Cimarron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bret Ashley put in a terrible night, having not found a doctor. Charles Downie made him bed down in a shed at the back of someone's property near the edge of town. Downie set out early in the morning in search of aid for his friend.

Ashley's leg was swollen and he was wet with sweat. His eyes opened to the sound of voices. The young man grit his teeth together as he scrambled to the wall, looking out through a crack in the siding. He couldn't make out where the voices were coming from, but he knew they were getting closer – and both male.

Frantically Ashley looked around and spotted a ladder leading to a loft. Again he grit his teeth and he hobbled over to the ladder and began to climb, just as the shed door opened.

"Hey! Who are you!" Lewis Tucker shouted as he pointed directly at Ashley.

The young man froze as he clung to the ladder part way up. He was too weak to jump and run, so he chose to just stay where he was hoping that Downie would return to rescue him.

"This man asked you a question," the taller man stated. "And as sheriff in this town, I demand you to answer him," sheriff Wells said as he slowly pulled his gun from his holster levelling at Bret. "And it better be good," he said in a clam voice.

Bret felt his hands growing weak as fever was over taking him. With a deep swallow, he let go of the ladder and fell about ten feet to the floor with a solid thud.

Tucker and Wells quickly approached the man, although cautiously. Tucker knelt down and look at the flushed face of the man, "He's burning up with fever," he said quickly stepping back for fear of disease.

"Go get Doctor Bancroft," the sheriff said as he holstered his gun. "He's not going anywhere right now," he stated.

Wells nodded and darted out of his shed in search of the doctor. The man raced past Charles Downie, who was on his way back to the shed with some food. He paused and peered around the corner of the house, spotting the sheriff, "Damn!" he muttered to himself. "Jared's gonna have my head."

With his heart now pounding Downie looked for a way to tell Jared, but nothing was coming to mind. He then decided that the best thing was to do what John Calder suggested and be in his own. Downie wet his lips and began to walk back to where he had tied up his horse. His eyes scanned the street looking for any of his friends and once satisfied that they weren't in sight, he mounted his horse and began to leave Cimarron.

"Where do you suppose he's going?" William Mathias asked Len Wilson.

"I don't know, but Jared will like to know about this," Wilson said as he lit a cigar. "That boy could be in a heap of trouble," he half chuckled before swatting Mathias across the shoulder and walking away.


	19. Chapter 19

Doc Adams thanked the mail clerk at the post office as he collected the mail for the jail, the Long Branch and himself, something he didn't mind doing, first thing in the morning. The doctor quickly sifted through his mail to see if there was anything of importance, but nothing leaped out at him. Doc stuffed Kitty's mail into his coat pocket as he glanced through Matt's mail as he slowly made his way along the boardwalk toward the Long Branch Saloon – every now and again he's look up to make sure he was still on track and not about to be run over by cart, wagons, horses or people.

Dodge was quickly waking up; milk carts and other delivery vehicles were busy up and down the street. The doctor had to pause every now and then to allow a wagon to pass, as he wove his way across the street toward the saloon.

Louie Pheeters stood out front to the Long Branch, and Doc smiled at the old man, knowing full well that Louie would much rather be on the front side of the bar rather than the back. For the old man's sake, he hoped that Matt and the posse returned soon and that Sam could take his rightful place behind the long wooden bar.

Pheeters looked tired; the late nights and early mornings were not usual for him, "Morning, Doc," he sighed as he half swept the boardwalk.

"Good morning, Louie," the doctor smiled. "You're doing a fine job," he said ticking his head, while watching the older man brush the broom across the wooden planks of the boardwalk.

Louie stopped sweeping, "Miss Kitty is inside," Pheeters said proudly. "I made her some coffee," he smiled wearily as he continued to poke at the sand on the wooden walk.

"That was very good of you, Louie," Doc said as he stepped past Louie and entered the saloon. The doctor stepped down into the establishment and crossed the floor, stopping at the bar, almost testing his boundary with the saloon owner.

Kitty sat at her table at the back of the room, "Come and have a coffee with me, Doc," she said as she poured coffee into a second cup on the table, as if she expected someone to visit.

"Don't mind if I do," Doc said as he ambled across the floor taking a seat next to Kitty. "How are you doing today," he asked in a more professional tone, his eyes studying Kitty's bruised face. He blinked his eyes as he did when he was concerned.

Kitty sipped from her cup, "Better. You know I'll manage," she said looking over to the physician.

Doc nodded in approval before he took a sip from his hot cup of coffee, "Just don't forget that you have a lot of help if and when you need it," Doc softly stated.

Kitty tried to smile, "I know," she whispered. "It's just such a personal thing, Doc," she said with hurt and sorrow in her voice. She knew what Doc meant, and rightfully so, but she was the one that had to deal with the pain, terror and anxiety, and she was the one that had to control her emotions – encouragement helped, but it didn't take the reality away.

The doctor studied Kitty a while longer. He thought he was surprised that Kitty felt the way she did, but he knew her character well. Kitty Russell was an incredibly strong woman. With a long silence, Doc took another sip of coffee and quickly made a face, "Louie's coffee is..." he said as he snacked his lips together.

"It does leave a little to be desired," Kitty as she looked down at her own cup, with a slight twinkle in her deep blue eyes.

Doc hid his smirk, "Oh, I just about forgot," he exclaimed as he pulled Kitty's mail from his coat pocket and placed it on the green felt covered table near Kitty.

"Thanks, Doc," Kitty said as she picked up the pile and glanced through it. Slowly her eyes then lifted to Doc's, "Have you heard anything from Matt?" she asked.

Doc sighed and shook his head no, while staring into his cup, "Not a word from anywhere or anyone," he then huffed. "Believe me, I wish we knew something. Anything," he said looking up from his coffee.

Kitty stared down at the table trying to keep her thoughts and emotions in check. Her lips were drawn into a thin line. Doc heard her sigh, and gently place his hand on her forearm hoping to easy her angst– he felt Kitty flinch and tighten. He quickly pulled his hand away, only to have Kitty take it, "I'm sorry Doc," she said looking into her dearest friend's eyes.

"No, I should have thought," Doc apologized, looking down at Kitty's hands wrapped around his.

"I just need time," Kitty smiled, tenderly squeezing the doctor's hand. Doc nodded and smiled back as he stood. "I'll be back later," he said as he slowly pulled his hand away.

"We'll have a drink together," Kitty said. "I look forward to it," Doc said as he brushed his right hand across his moustache. And with a tick of his head he bid the saloon owner adieu and left the Long Branch in search of Festus Haggen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bret Ashley trashed around on the doctor's examination table, "Hold him down, will you?" doctor Bancroft ordered his assistant, even sheriff Wells stepped in to help. Finally the two men had Ashley pinned to the table, "Let go of me," Ashley growled.

"Not right now, son. You've taken quite a tumble and by the looks of your leg you've been shot," Bancroft pointed out.

Ashley was too weak to argue and finally when limp, "I wasn't shot," he mumbled.

Bancroft looked up at the sheriff, "I've seen a lot of wounds in my day, and I know a gun shot wound when I see one," he stated firmly. Wells made a face, knowing the doctor was referring to him as the target he dug most bullets out of.

Sheriff Wells folded his arms across his chest, "Care to explain?" he asked Ashley.

"I said it isn't a bullet wound. I caught my leg on barbed wire," Ashley hissed.

Bancroft shook his head no, "I'd sure like to see that wire," he huffed. "You were either running into something or running away from something," the doctor suggested looking up at Wells.

"People just don't get shot in the leg, do they?" sheriff Wells mused. "How about telling us what really happened. Are you in trouble? We can help," he offered.

Bret Ashley looked up at the sheriff, "It ain't a bullet wound," he snapped again, this time he draped his left arm across his eyes, "My side hurts," he mumbled.

"The way you fell, it's a miracle that you didn't break your neck," Bancroft said as he cut Ashley's trousers away from the wound. Infection had set in, "This will take a while to clean up and heal," he said looking up at the sheriff. "It's only a few days old," he added.

Wells pursed his lips, "See what you can do for him and get whatever information you can. This doesn't sound right to me," he stated as he walked to the doctor's office door.

Bancroft looked up, "Thanks," he grunted sarcastically.

Walls shot the doctor a look and pulled the door open just as his deputy Dan O'Connor reached for the knob. Wells noted the look on O'Connor's face, "What's up?" he asked stepping through pulling the door closed.

"There's a marshal Dillon and a posse at the office wanting to see you," O'Connor huffed.

"Is that a fact?" Wells said as he slowly looked over his shoulder to closed door of the doctor's office, now wondering more about the man with the bullet wound. Wells' eyes narrowed in thought, "Let's go see what Dillon has to say."


	20. Chapter 20

Doc Adams opened the jail house door and found Festus standing near the little woodstove, with the crutch wedged up under his arm, letting the doctor know that the hill man's leg was still bothering him. Doc stepped down into the room and placed the small pile of mail on the large desk.

"Yer out and about early, Doc," the deputy said as he poured a coffee.

"Yeah, I picked up my mail, Kitty's mail and Matt's," the doctor stated.

"Would you like a coffee?" the hill man offered.

Doc looked over at the steaming pot, "Is it better that what Louie made at the Long Branch?" he quipped, still tasting the burnt chewy coffee in his mouth.

"Of course! You know my coffee is always good," Festus snorted in defence.

Doc drew his right hand across his moustache and nodded, "I'll get my own," he said as he walked to the table behind Matt's desk to get a cup. He didn't comment on Festus' limp as he watched the deputy amble over to a chair at the little table in the middle of the room. Without a word, Doc poured a cup of coffee and joined the hill man at the table – they spent a lot of time at that table, playing checkers, cards or just bickering filling the office with a common noise, one which Doc sure thought Matt must have long grown tired of. However, the office felt empty - an uneasy quite. No doubt that both men were thinking the same thing and that being had the posse caught Jared Baker and his gang yet.

"Anything in the mail of interest?" Festus asked as he looked over at Matt's desk, trying to make conversation.

Doc shook his head no, "Looks like a lot of correspondence for Matt," he answered before he took a sip from his cup. The doctor's eyes drifted over to the deputy, "Has Barney been by with any telegrams?" he asked.

"Not a one," they hill man said with a flail of his left hand. "I wish Matthew would send some thing," he stated. Festus hated not being able to assist – he disliked the feeling of helplessness.

"Well, I guess it's just a matter of time. Word is out about Baker and his gang, and I'm sure that he'll soon run out of places that haven't heard of him," Doc reasoned. "Matt will get him," the doctor said with the fullest of confidence and a tick of his head.

"I hope so fer Miss Kitty's sake that it is sooner than later," Festus sighed as he gently ran his hand over his wounded leg.

Doc noticed what the deputy was doing, "Are you all right?" he asked over his coffee.

Festus ticked his head, "I'll be glad to get rid of this," he grumbled as he pointed to the old crutch that was leaning against the table.

Doc grunted, "Well, I know that!" the doctor barked. "How's your leg?" he asked again.

Festus shrugged, "It ain't gonna fall off," he muttered half heartily. Doc made a face, but chose not to pursue the issue any further, instead he was going to enjoy his coffee – and not let on to the hill man that it was much better than Louie's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt, Newly, Sam and the soldiers waited outside of the sheriff's office for his return. All of the men were tired and Matt's shoulder was bothering him further – thankfully he had Newly with him in case he needed assistance while on the trail.

Sheriff Wells and his deputy, briskly walked along the main street toward the jail, "I wonder what brings the marshal from Dodge here," O'Connor asked.

Wells could see the soldiers with the other men, "It's gotta be pretty serious," he stated. "A marshal doesn't usually bring soldiers along with him," he said in a calm tone, but it was mixed with angst. Wells wondered what was happening, and why was the marshal in Cimarron – what possibly could be wrong? Did he do some thing wrong? He began to question himself.

Matt stood with his thumbs hooked over his gun belt and unlike the others, didn't engage in small talk –his mind was focused on the capture of Jared Baker and his men. He hoped that the trail that the posse had been following would soon lead him to pack of marauders.

Wells extended his right hand to Matt, "Marshal. What brings you to Cimarron?" he smiled and the marshal quickly shook it.

Matt wet his lips before he spoke, "I'm on the trail of six men," he grunted as his eyes scanned the street.

"What for?" Wells asked as he looked over to the soldiers before looking back at the marshal.

"They are wanted for two robberies and," Matt paused as he tried to bring himself to say what he had to, "the rape of a woman," he said – his voice was low and cold, his jaw muscles flexed as he held back his emotions.

Wells looked at his deputy then back to Matt, "Let's discuss this inside," he said as he walked to the jail house door and pushed it open. Matt nodded and then looked at the others, "Get something to eat and keep your eyes open," he ordered.

"Sam and I know who to look for, but not the soldiers," Newly stated.

Matt nodded again, "Stick together, then," he said as he entered the jail house, followed by sheriff Wells and his deputy.

Sam looked over to Newly, "Let's keep a low profile," the barkeep said in a hushed voice. "If those dirty bastards are here, we don't want to spook them," he added.

"The marshal has given us good descriptions, so if we do see them, we can at least get them back to here," one of the soldiers said.

"Let's wait until we hear what the marshal has to say about it," Newly said. "I'll find us something to eat, so just go over to the livery and I'll bring it to you," he said handing his reins to Sam. The men agreed that would be the best idea, leaving Newly alone on the boardwalk in front of the jail house.

Wells held the sketch that Doc had drawn, "No, I can't say I've seen him around here," he looked up to Matt, handing the paper over to his deputy who also shook his head indicating he'd never seen the man either.

Matt cursed under his breath, "Well, we think one of them is wounded. My deputy says he was pretty sure he clipped one of them as they rode out of Dodge during the bank robbery," he grunted.

"Wounded?" Wells asked.

Matt nodded. "We found some blood along the trail," he added.

"Well, well, well," the sheriff said. "This might be your lucky day, marshal," he smiled.

"Oh?" Matt's eye brows lifted.

"It so happens that doctor Bancroft has a mangy fellow with a leg wound over in his office right now," Wells said thumbing over his shoulder.

"You don't say," Matt said as his narrowed eyes looked past the sheriff out onto the street, "I'd like to see this fellow," he said as he walked to the door.

"I'll take you there right now," Wells offered and quickly opened the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Doctor Bancroft's only recourse was to sedate the man on his examination table – the more he tried to clean the wound the more Bret Ashley rebelled. The smell of chloroform lingered in the air as sheriff Wells and Matt entered the doctor's office. Bancroft looked exhausted.

The doctor looked up quickly to see who was coming through the door, "Sheriff," he said acknowledging Wells - his eyes then shifted to the tall man with the badge next to the sheriff.

"This is Matt Dillon, the marshal from Dodge," Wells introduced the two men. "He's come to look at this man and his wound," he stated.

"Well, I've told you that it's a gun shot wound," Bancroft scoffed as he straightened his back looking at the marshal.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Matt said. "How long ago do you think he got it?" Matt asked as he stepped closer to the man on the examination table.

Bancroft shrugged, "Maybe a day or two. It's infected," he added. "He claims he caught it on barbed wire, but I've seen enough gin shot wounds to know what I'm dealing with," the older man pointed to the covered wound.

Matt nodded and then noticed Ashley's gun. He didn't say anything at first as he continued to study they younger man. "I need my men to have a look at him for identification," he stated. "I was lying on a doctor's table when all of this took place," he added while rubbing his shoulder.

"They shot you too?" Wells asked wonder just who this band of men Matt was looking for were.

Matt frowned, "I can't prove it, but I have a fairly good idea that they wanted me out of Dodge before they plan to rob it," he stated. "They left me for dead," he added.

Wells shook his head in disbelief. "Do you want me to hold him in the jail?" Wells asked.

Matt shook his head no, "I'm hoping that his friends pay a visit to get him," Matt said. "I'll need you to keep a deputy here with the doctor," Matt stated as he walked to the door. "I'll be back with some of my men, if I can find them," he mused, slightly.

"I think I heard one of them say something about the livery. It's just down the street," Wells offered, and pointed toward the left of the doctor's office.

Matt nodded and quickly left the in search of the livery stable.

"What do you suppose this is all about?" Bancroft asked the sheriff s he washed his instruments in a small white enamelled tin basin.

"If this fellow is one of the men that marshal Dillon is looking for, he's in one heap of trouble," Wells sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, staring down at the unconscious man. "I see that Thompson gets over here as soon as he'd done his rounds," the sheriff said. "In the meantime," he said as he pulled the gun from Ashley's holster, "Hang on to this," he said trusting the gun into reluctant physician's hands. Bancroft scowled back at the sheriff, "I hate guns," he protested.

Matt's long strides got him to the livery quickly to find his posse eating bread and cheese Newly had purchased from a merchant up the street, "Newly. Sam. I need you to look at a man over that the doctor's office. I want to know if he is one of Jared's men. He fits your description so I need to know for certain," he said thumbing over his shoulder.

Both Newly and Sam stood up and joined Matt was they walked back to Bancroft's office, "And if he is one of them?" Sam asked.

Matt stopped walking and looked at his two friends, "Then we're closer to getting Jared Baker," he growled before he continued to walk. Both Sam and Newly knew what Matt meant, and chose not to comment – they wanted this to end as

well. Without another word spoken between them, Matt, Newly and Sam reached the doctor's office. Wells waited inside and opened the door when he heard the men outside.

The three Dodge men stepped into the office and immediately Newly nodded, "He's one of the ones that robbed the bank. I couldn't get a shot off because there were too many people in the way," the young deputy explained in an excited yet concerned tone.

Matt drew a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "They're here then," he said looking over to Wells. "Cimarron is big enough for them to him in for a few days. We need to search every building until we find Jared Barker," he seethed.

"I can lock him up, if that helps,' Wells offered again.

"Please do," doctor Bancroft said from his chair at his desk on the far side of the room. He held the gunman's revolver by its grip with his index finger and thumb of his right hand.

Matt nodded, "Yes, I think that would be better," he agreed. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt," he huffed. "Sheriff, if you can arrange his transfer, I'll meet with my men and fan out through the town," he said.

"I'll help where I can, marshal," Wells stated.

"Good," Matt said before he motioned for Newly and Sam to join him back at the livery stable. As the men walked down the street they were extra vigilant for anyone that fit Jared Baker's description. They soon reached the livery where Matt pulled the men together over some cheese and bread to make plans, "The man in the doctor's office is the one that was shot by Festus, my deputy back in Dodge," he informed the soldiers.

"They seem to be a pretty tightly knit group," Sam added.

Matt nodded, "Good. Hopefully they will see the sheriff move that man to the jail and try to break him out," he said in a low calculated voice. "And we need to be ready," he added.

"We have plant a few men inside," private Batten suggested. "There's no need to bring the sheriff and his deputies into this needlessly."

Matt couldn't agree more.

"I'll do it," private Harper offered.

"Me too," Sheppard volunteered.

"Thank you both," Matt said. "Talk to sheriff Wells and ask him where the best place is for you to be," he cautioned the two men. "I want Jared Baker alive," he further warned, with a welling hate in his tone. Again, private Batten noted that there was something more personal about the marshal's quest than he had eluded too earlier.

Both Harper and Sheppard finished eating and left the stable to assist the sheriff with the transfer of Bret Ashley from the doctor's office to the jail house. From across the street, William Mathias watched the soldiers enter the doctor's office and he thought it was odd that soldiers were in Cimarron, enough so that he thought that Jared Baker needed to know. Mathias pushed himself off the post he was leaning on and casually walked up the street, tipping his soiled hat to the ladies as he walked along. He got a great chuckle out of the women that actually walked well out of their way to go around him. Little did he know that one of their own was in the doctor's office – everyone assumed that Charles Downie had hid Ashley out, leaving him to fend for himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Jared paced across the floor of the brothel room he had rented. Len Wilson's eyes followed the man as he walked from one side of the room to the other; Baker was stewing over the news that Charles Downie had cut loose and ran off, without reason and that Bert Ashley was still missing.

John Calder sat on a wooden chair, leaning back on the two back legs, against the wall while his right foot rested on the table in front of him, "I looked everywhere for the kid," he grumbled, knowing that Jared's moon was not going to change with anything anyone said.

Jared stopped in this tracks and glared at Calder, "I've got two missing men. Both of them not very good at keeping their mouths shut," he snapped.

The door of the room opened and William Mathias stepped into the room. His eyes scanned the scene and noted the tension in the air. He closed the door and took a chair, swinging it around and straddling it as he sat, folding his arms over the back. "I just saw two troopers in town, he said as he struck a match and lit the cigarette that hung loosely from his lips.

"Tell me something I care about," Jared growled.

Mathias shrugged, "I just thought you'd like to know," he added.

Jared shook his head, "Soldiers are all over the place. Who cares?" he huffed with a wave of his hand. "We need to find Bret and move on soon. I guarantee that there's a posse coming," he said picking up the half empty bottle of whiskey and drinking back a large gulp.

Calder placed his foot on the floor, bringing his chair back to all four legs before he slowly stood up, "I'll go and look for the kid again," he mumbled as he walked to the door.

Baker looked over his shoulder, "Keep your eyes open for the law," he cautioned.

"You're preaching to the converted," Calder laughed as he opened the door and left the room.

Calder walked down the stairs and stood in the busy saloon where he caught the attention of one of the women who was leaning on the long wooden bar. With a smile on her lips, she sauntered over to the ruggedly good looking gunslinger, "What can I do for you?" she purred while she ran her right index finger down his unshaven cheek.

Calder looked up the stairs and then back at the woman, "Come with me and find out," he said talking the woman by the wrist. "Easy, now," she protested as she followed Calder up to a vacant room. He pushed her through the open door and quickly stepped through closing the door behind him.

Privates Harper and Sheppard had moved the groggy Bret Ashley over to the jail house as planned. Now it was a matter of getting Jared Baker to come and get him.

As Ashley became more aware of his new surroundings and the ether began to wear off, he became more belligerent, "Why am I in here! I've done nothing wrong!" he protested loudly. Sheriff Wells had enough of the younger man's belly-aching and closed the dividing door between the office and the jail cells, "This could be a long day," Wells stated as he walked back to his desk to sort through the mail his deputy had just delivered.

Ashley looked around the cell he was held in and cursed aloud, "If I get my hand on you, Charlie Downie, I'll choke the life out of you!" he yelled out.

Wells' left eyebrow lifted, "Well, we at least know he has a friend here," he said looking at the two soldiers. Sheppard shrugged, "Well we just can't go looking for the others," he stated. "It seems to me that the marshal's deputies are the only ones that really know what they look like," he added.

Wells nodded and picked up the telegram that was on the corner of his desk, "Here's the telegram that the marshal sent out," he said, reading it quickly and handing it to the soldier. Both troopers read the message, "They sound like real upstanding citizens," Harper said with sarcasms oozing out of every word he spoke.

Privates Little and Batten went with Newly, while Matt paired up with Sam as they searched for Jared's other men. Matt's immediate thought was that they would hold up in a brothel, and with the size of Cimarron, there were quite a few to check out, once they found out where they were located – Wells was able to supply the men with a list of the seediest places in town, and those were the ones that Matt suggested to be checked first - he knew that time was of the essence and he wanted to spring on Jared's men with as much surprise as possible in order to bring them back to Dodge to stand trial.

Newly and his men entered The Fox Den Saloon. The all stood in shock and awe at the gaudy decor of the saloon; its low light levels and smoke that hung in the air made it even nastier in appearance. The men exchanged looks then pushed further into the room. It was uncomfortably stuffy, and newly thought that for the time of day, there seemed to be a lot of patrons in the establishment.

The barkeep noticed the soldiers and alerted Fred McCormick, the proprietor of The Fox Den. McCormack was a tall, well dressed older man with a well trimmed white beard. He wore a grey suit and a gold brocade vest. His eyes narrowed as the barkeep pointed the men out to him and with a slight nod, McCormack wove his way through the crowd to cut Newly and the soldiers from going any further, "What can I do for you?" he abruptly asked, his eyes shifting between the men wondering why soldiers would be in his saloon. Many eyes from around the room were on the small group.

"Were searching for some men that robbed the Dodge City bank and raped a woman," Newly said. The words felt filthy coming out of his mouth, but he had to tell the saloon owner what kind of patrons he may be harbouring.

McCormack looked around the room, "All regulars here right now," he stated. "But look around if you want. I hope you find them," he said.

"What about upstairs?" Newly asked.

"My girls don't start work until three," McCormack stated. Newly nodded in acknowledgement and motioned for the soldiers to follow him through the saloon, to check all the side rooms, none of the men in the establishment were Jared's men.

Newly walked over to McCormack, "We might be back later, if we don't find these men," he warned the saloon owner. McCormack understood, "If I see anyone I don't know, I'll let the sheriff know," he said. There was no way he wanted rapists in his building.

"Thanks," Newly nodded then quickly then turned to the soldiers, "Let's go to the next one on the list," Newly said with disappointment in his tone.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt and Sam made their way along a narrow side street, certainly one that was off the beaten path, so to say. The old wooden buildings were close together, and in various states of dilapidation. Shingles and siding hung from some while it appeared that others had nothing more than buffalo robes for doors. It certainly was the poor end of Cimarron, and likely made up of people who tried to push west and failed.

Men and women, of a lower social class, sat on the steps, or leered out windows as they watched the two strangers walk by. Some men were brazen enough to spit chewing tobacco onto the dusty street near the lawmen's feet. Matt and Sam didn't share one word as they reached the doorway of Madame Rouge, another one of Cimarron's questionable establishments.

Matt took a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed, and once satisfied; he and Sam entered the dimly light establishment. The walls were adorned with large paintings with decorative gold frames and candles and oil lamps lit other areas, creating a mysterious ambiance. The hall smelled of perfume – lots of it.

Several scantly clad women walked from one room to another without any hesitation, glancing at the two men and giggling as they disappeared. Matt made a face and looked over at Sam, who seemed struck with awe. Matt nudged the barkeep with his elbow, "We need to find the owner," he said in hushed voice while moving further into the main hallway.

Out of the room that the two women entered, another older lady came out. She wore a long flowing black gown with a low cut neckline, "Well, hello!" she smiled. "We don't often have lawmen visit Madame Rouge's" she said noting Matt's badge and in provocative tone for her age; she was still very beautiful with milky white skin, high cheekbones and red lips, all under her well styled grey hair.

Sam clutched his shot gun tighter, glancing quickly at Matt who swallowed and finally said, "We're here on business. It's very serious," he added.

"Oh," the older woman said sounding disappointed. "Well then how can I help you?" she asked eyeing Matt up and down.

"We're looking for some men that robbed a bank in Dodge City and raped a woman," Matt again felt nauseous just thinking about what happened to Kitty.

The older woman was taken back. Rape was not a word she liked in her business or elsewhere. "Hopefully none of my patrons would commit such a heinous crime," the woman said in self defence. "I don't know the backgrounds of my patrons, nor do I ask. I only care that they are clean and well mannered, but you can't tell that all the time, can you?" she asked. "What do these beasts look like?" she further inquired.

Matt pulled the piece of paper from his pocket that had the drawing that Doc had done and handed it to the woman.

With a slightly trembled hand, the woman reached out for the paper, "I assure you, marshal, I don't intentionally harbour criminals and if one or two come into my place, I will surely help in any way," she said forcefully.

"No, I didn't think you would, and I'm grateful for your help," Matt said and watched the woman open the paper. She gasped and immediately looked up into Matt's eyes, "He's upstairs, past the all and in the saloon at the back over there!" her voice shook as she pointed through a doorway off the main hall of the bordello. "Room five above the saloon," she said thrusting the paper back into Matt's hand.

Matt nodded, "Thank you," smiled weakly, patting the older lady on the shoulder. "Everything will be just fine, but I need to know if he is with any of your ladies?" he asked.

The woman shook her head no, "He and others have been drinking. My girls don't really work in that part of my business," she replied.

"How many other men?" Matt asked.

The woman shrugged, "There maybe three or four. I wasn't really paying much attention. They just wanted a room, and I need the money," she said somewhat embarrassedly. "I would have certainly have paid more attention if they were in this half of my business," she added. "I have my girls to watch out for," she pursed her lips and placed right left hand onto her hip.

Matt nodded, "Thank you…" he stopped; realizing he never asked the woman's name.

"Madame Rouge, of course," she smiled and gave the men a wink. Matt quickly tipped his hat, "We'll be as careful as possible," he said as he stepped past the establishment owner, carefully making his way through the saloon section which fronted onto another street. Sam Noonan followed Matt, while scanning the room for any of Jared's men. As they reached the stairs, Matt looked at Sam, "I take it that none of them are down here," he said. Sam shook his head no.

With that, Matt wet his lips and began to climb the stairs, his right hand resting on bone grip of his revolver, which was still in the holster. Sam held his shotgun tightly, and ready to use. They reached the landing at the top and carefully made their way along until they reached door number five. "Remember, I want them alive, especially Jared," he cautioned Sam who was also eager to see the men face a trial and get what punishment they sorely deserved.

Matt pulled his gun from his holster and centred himself at the door. With one mighty kick, the door blew open into the room catching Jared, Len and William off guard. Jared stood in the middle of the room holding the whiskey bottle while the other two men stood slightly on either side – all of them had their hands hovering over their guns.

"Drop your guns to the floor," Matt ordered.

Neither man complied so Matt issued another order, "I said drop them!" His eyes shifted quickly between the men.

Len Wilson began to unbuckle his gun belt, but in a split second reached for his gun. Matt was fast and fired a single shot hitting the gunman in the upper chest. Wilson's body slammed against the wall and his back arched as hr clutched at his chest. Slowly his legs gave away to his weight and buckled beneath him. His body slumped to the floor.

Matt's gun was quickly refocused on Jared; and slowly Baker unstrapped his gun belt lowering it to the floor, "There must be some mistake," he chuckled.

"The mistake was all yours Baker," Matt growled as he stepped further into the room.

"We're just passing through here. I can't imagine why you are being so hostile," Jared snorted.

Matt's jowls flexed, "How about the rape of a woman from Dodge? Does that ring any bells?" he snarled.

Jared wet his lips, "Oh, her. Yeah, she was a fine woman," he smiled at Matt.

Matt's eyes grew black as he walked two steps further into the room and backhanded his right fist across Jared's jaw, sending him flying into the corner of the room. Jared scrambled to his feet, holding his bloodied lip, "Now, marshal. There must be some misunderstanding," he said as he walked back toward Matt.

"The only mistake that was made was by you," Matt growled.

Jared Baker's eyes narrowed as he inched toward his gun belt, "You are the one that has made the mistake. We've been here a whole week, right, Will?"

Mathias nodded as he watched the shotgun that Sam Noonan had aimed on him, "Yeah…a whole week," he repeated.

Matt walked even closer to Jared, "You're under arrest," he said as he shoved his gun up under Baker's chin, "And you will be lucky if my finger doesn't itch and I don't pull this trigger," he said into Baker's ear in a hushed voice. The one and only time Baker could remember being slightly frightened was right now. His eyes narrowed at the marshal, "This isn't over yet," he sneered.

The heated blood that coursed through Matt's veins wanted to kill Baker there and now but his badge held him back. Now he had to get Baker back to Dodge, but two men were still unaccounted for.


	24. Chapter 24

Sheriff Wells and his deputy heard the shot from up the street – both men dashed toward Madame Rouge's saloon, where men and waitresses poured out onto the street in fear of more shots being fired.

Newly O'Brien saw the sheriff and motioned for the two soldiers to follow him as they ran toward the crowd. Wells and O'Connor pushed their way through and into the saloon with Newly and the troopers close behind.

A half clad John Calder stood at the top of the stairs, clutching his shirt and gun belt with one hand, and holding his revolver tightly in the right – he had it pointed toward the open door across the landing.

"Drop it!" Wells yelled up to the young man – his patients growing thin with the search for such ruthless outlaws, and having the marshal and his posse looking everywhere for them. Wells wasn't even sure if this man was retaliated to Matt's hunt, all he knew was that he held and gun and there was a shot fired within the saloon.

Calder glared down to the main floor and with lightening speed, turned and fired a shot toward the sheriff, winging him in the right arm. Wells doubled over in pain and fell behind a table, yelping. O'Connor fire a shot up toward Calder, missing him – splinters of wood exploded from the door jamb next to him. Calder fired again down into the saloon, and the men took cover behind the bar and other tables.

Matt looked down the hall and spotted the man with the gun, with his gun still drawn, Matt ordered him to drop his gun.

Calder quickly fired at Matt, but the marshal had the sense to jump back into the room and the bullet hit the door frame. Matt poked out and fired his gun, with the bullet striking Calder in the shoulder, reeling him backward into the wall. By now, Newly and the troopers were part way up the stairs and able to subdue the gun man. Matt thrust his gun back into his holster and huffed as he wondered if there were any more of Jared's men in the other rooms.

Jared took this as an opportunity to escape the marshal with Sam holding his shot gun on William Mathias, he moved quickly up behind the marshal. Sam bellowed out, "Watch out, Matt, behind you!" just as Jared slammed Matt hard into the door jamb. Matt let out an awful groan as pain ran through his left shoulder – his teeth were clenched tightly together and tears filled his eyes as he tried to straighten himself, grasping his throbbing shoulder.

Jared was part way along the landing when he saw the men with Calder at the top of the stairs. Baker froze and turned back toward the room he was just in, his next thought was to get out the window. Matt had recomposed himself and charged at Jared, grabbing him by the throat with his aching left arm and hand – his whole arm throbbed. Jared clasped his hands over Matt's wrist, trying to wrestle out of Matt's grip. Matt's temper grew as Jared kicked at him and with that, Matt drew a hard back hand across Jared's jaw, sending him into a closed door.

Jared pushed himself up the door and used his left shirt sleeve to wipe away the blood that trickled from his split lip as he seethed – his eyes narrowed before he lunged toward Matt unleashing his own attack on the marshal. Baker swung viscously with his balled up right hand hitting Matt near his left eye, cutting him – Matt fell backward into a post and railing, quickly he pushed off and swung at Jared, narrowly missing him. Jared lashed out again, striking Matt on the chin, snapping his head sideways causing the marshal to lose his footing and fall hard into the wall, again pain screamed through his shoulder, which was now bleeding, again.

Matt paused slightly but was quick to his feet just as Jared was ready to deliver another blow; however, Matt struck his right fist out quickly, hitting Baker square in the jaw, sending the outlaw sprawling on the landing.

Matt was about to pounce on Baker, when Newly intervened, "You're shoulder is bleeding again," he said as he grabbed Matt's coiled up arm with both his hands – it felt like the hind leg of a horse, with all its power ready to flow. Matt was breathing hard, and he slowly relaxed realizing that he had to stop, "You're under arrest," he growled at Jared as the soldiers pulled Baker to his feet. "Get him out of here," the marshal ordered. With minimal struggle, the troopers led the three men down the stairs and out of the saloon.

As Matt's adrenalin levelled out, the pain in his shoulder returned and he held it tight with this right hand. Newly watched the marshal as he picked up his hat, "You should have the doctor look at that," he suggested. Matt said nothing, but nodded in acknowledgement as they left the saloon with Sam following behind them. The Marshal's face was smeared with blood that seeped from cuts he received in the fight.

Once out onto the street, Matt sighed, he finally caught the man responsible for the unspeakable attack on Kitty, now he was anxious to get the gang back to Dodge, but with his quick count he had five not six. His eyes narrowed and scanned the street wondering where the missing man was, and whether he had the notion and guts to break Jared and other out of jail.

"Now we can relax," Sam smiled.

"Only a little," Matt stated. "We're still missing a man," he informed the posse.

Sheriff Wells held his arm, "It might be best if you got them out of Cimarron, sooner than later," he said looking up to Matt.

Matt nodded, "I'll send a message to Festus and let him know that we'll take the train into Dodge. It's the fastest and most secure way," he reasoned also knowing Festus couldn't read the telegram, and that Doc and Kitty would get the news.

Newly looked at Matt's shoulder, "By the looks of your shoulder, that would seem to make the most sense, too," he added in a way that Doc would have. Matt made a face but he knew that Newly was only looking out for him.

Matt walked over to the jail and watched the soldiers lock the three men into separate cells, "His one is going to need a doctor," private Batten stated as he helped John Calder to the cot.

"He'll get help in due time," sheriff Wells growled as he held his own arm.

"We make quite the pair," Matt said looking over to the sheriff. "Thanks for your help," he said with sincerity.

"I haven't been shot at or shot in years," Wells huffed as he looked down at his arm. His eyes then lifted up to Matt, "But we got them," he said with a slight smile and a tick off his head.

Matt nodded, "Most of them. We're still missing one," he stated. "We were following six," he added.

Out of plain anger, William Mathias yelled out, "That yellow belly ran out of town early this morning," he sneered. "I hope you catch him too. I'd like to talk to the weasel." Jared glared through the bars of his cell at Mathias.

Wells looked over to Matt, he must have been the one we heard run off," he said with an arch eyebrow. "I doubt he'd come back, and once you are gone, I further doubt that he will follow you," he stated.

"He'll be long gone," Mathias laugh loudly.

Matt looked at the sheriff, "He's either telling the truth of lying through his teeth." Neither lawman could tell.


	25. Chapter 25

Kitty Russell sat her table at the back of her saloon, with her business books around her – accounting wasn't her favourite past time, but it had to be done, and so far, despite everything that had happened and the possible loss of revenue, the books were looking pretty good, which made her happy. She looked up at the bar, where Nathan Burke was filling in for a tired Louie Pheeters – she cold tell by the look on Burke's face that he was annoyed.

Kitty closed her ledger, and pushed away from the table to stand. Her body still ached from the beating and other physical punishment that Jared and his gang administered. She pursed her lips and drew a breath through her nose before she felt strong enough to walk over to talk Burke.

The shipping clerk begrudgingly busied himself by wiping some washed glasses and he only stopped once Kitty stood at the bar across from him, "You look troubled, what's the matter," she asked.

Burke shrugged, "Nothing. Why?" he answered.

"Sure there is. The way you are wiping the glasses and muttering to yourself, says to me that something is wrong," Kitty responded.

Burke huffed, "Well you know I have a job too," he grumbled placing the clean glass down.

Kitty nodded, "Yes, I know, but Louie needed a day off," he stated. "How many times can you count the boxes in the warehouse, anyway?" she asked. Burke was about to answer but Kitty went on, "It's not like you do a steady business like Jonas and its only one day," she added.

Burke's mouth dropped open, "I sure hope Sam comes back soon," he snapped and picked up another glass to dry.

Kitty sighed, "So do I," she said as she walked back to her table and sat down, pulling another ledger toward herself - now it was time to look at the inventory. Kitty opened the book just as there was a familiar shuffle coming across the floor, she looked up to see Doc making his way to her table, "Hi, Doc," she smiled.

Doc ticked his head, "Kitty," he smiled back as he lowered himself onto a chair at the table. "It's another scorcher out there," he said as he removed his hat, placing on the chair next to him. He then pulled his handkerchief from his back pocket and mopped his brow.

"Why don't you take your coat off and have a nice cold beer with me?" Kitty said as she closed her book and pushed aside with the other one.

"By golly, that sounds like something a doctor would prescribe!" he smiled as he firmly patted the green felt-covered table before pulling his coat off, draping over the back of the same chair his hat was on. Kitty laughed and called over to Burke, "Two beers, Burke," she ordered.

Burke made a face and poured two mugs of beer then delivered them to the table. "Have one yourself," Kitty said looking up at the shipping clerk. There was no argument there, and Burke hustled back to the bar and quickly poured himself a frothy mug of ale. Doc watched on with interest, until he looked over to Kitty, "How did you manage to get him to help?" he asked taking a sip.

Kitty chuckled, "I told him he could keep the tips."

Doc almost spewed his beer across the table knowing that there weren't that many tips left at the end of the day, but thinking the way Burke does, he figured he'd clean up. "I'd like to be around at closing," he said sarcastically, causing Kitty to chuckle.

Their jovial mood swung, when the swing doors opened and Festus Haggen strutted into the saloon, waving a piece of paper, "Doc! Miss Kitty! It's a message from Matthew!" he exclaimed as he handed the telegram to the doctor. Doc held the message so he could read it without his glasses, "Jared and gang captured. Missing one. Arriving in Dodge on Friday train. Judge Brooker has been notified. Stop," the physician read. He looked up into Kitty's eyes and saw both happiness and dread. There was silence at the table as Kitty, Doc and Festus each thought of their own scenario about what was to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly eleven thirty am and the freight office had the cattle car loaded with the posse's horses. Matt and the others organized themselves on the platform – Jared and his men were shackled and the wrists and ankles, together. The marshal knew that given the slightest chance, Jared would attack and run, but there was no chance of that.

Sheriff Wells walked up the wooden platform and stopped near Matt, "How's your arm?" Matt asked.

"Oh, it'll be fine. How's your shoulder?" Wells asked back.

"It will be all right too," Matt answered. He then sighed, "Truth be known, I'll be happy to get back to Dodge and get this over with," Matt said as he adjusted his arm in the sling. Wells nodded in understanding, "It will be over soon," he said looking over his shoulder to the men in chains, "I really don't understand where they come from," he said looking back at Matt – he had no answers.

The steam engine's whistle sounded, "Thanks for your help," Matt said extending his hand. Wells gladly took it and shook it, "Good luck," he smiled. Matt gave a quick nod and stepped away from the sheriff to watch the prisoners get onboard.

Within five minutes, the engine huffed and pulled away from the Cimarron station, heading east toward Dodge, which would be less than a half an hour – Matt, Newly and Sam were grateful to be heading home, however, neither of them would rest until Jared and his men were behind bars. The look of disdain was etched deeply into Jared Baker's furrowed brow – John Calder looked like a cage animal and the other two seemed to no longer care.

The trip back to Dodge was much quicker and direct than the winding trials the posse followed to catch up with Jared's gang. The train chugged slower and again the whistle sounded signalling the next stop Dodge. Several other passengers stood up and moved to the doors passing Matt, Newly and Sam, while trying not to look at the group of prisoners that sat in the front corner. Calder blew one of the women a kiss, causing her to yelp. Matt stood and glared at the outlaw – he was in no mood to play games – his whole body ached and his face hurt from the cuts and bruises he received in the fight with Baker.

The train slowed and finally stopped and with the conductor announcing Dodge as the next stop, Newly and Sam were also now standing.

Matt motioned for the shackled men to their feet and they slowly moved to the doorway where Matt nudged them along, "Get moving," he ordered, nudging them toward the door.

Festus and a few other armed men waited on the platform for Matt's arrival with the prisoners, "Matthew," the hill man greeted his boss and friends.

"Good to see you, Festus," Matt smiled slightly. His eyes drifted over to where Kitty waited with Doc. "Take them to the jail and lock them up tight," he said looking back at Festus who nodded. The deputy pushed the men along, Sam and Newly followed them to make sure no one escaped.

Matt watched for a second and then walked over to see Kitty and Doc. "Oh, Matt!" Kitty exclaimed looking the marshal from head to foot.

"It looks worse than it feels," Matt grunted.

Doc chuckled, "Famous last words," he said as he drew his right hand across his moustache, before e ticked his head. Matt made a face, "I'll talk to you both later," he said as he turned and walked toward the jail house. "I'm glad you're home, cowboy," Kitty smiled. Matt stopped and smiled back, then continued on his way.


	26. Chapter 26

Festus divided the men up the way Newly and Sam suggested on personality, purposely keeping Baker and Calder out of the same cell. As the hill man locked the cage, "I don't want no funny business from any of you yahoos," he said glaring at each of the men. Calder spat through the bars onto Festus' boot causing the deputy to lurch forward, only to be dragged back by Newly. Calder tossed his head back and laughed, causing the others to join in.

The hill man growled under his breath and pulled the heavy wooden door closed to muffle the laughter, "How'd you manage to wrangle that lot up?" he asked thumbing over his shoulder while hanging the ring of keys on the peg outside of the cell door.

"It wasn't easy," Matt said as he stepped down into the office. The marshal peeled off his hat and dropped it onto his desk as he sat down in his chair – he groaned.

Festus walked over and stood in front of Matt's desk, "How's yer shoulder?" he asked.

Matt looked up under tired eyelids, "It hurts like hell," he said. "I'll have Doc look at it later," he grunted. "Did judge Brooker arrive yet?" he then asked.

Festus nodded, "He's over at the Dodge House," the deputy pointed.

Matt stood up, "Let him know I'll be over after I get cleaned up," he said rubbing his right hand over his stubbly chin.

"Sure thag, Matthew," the hill man said and walked to the door.

"If it's alright with you, marshal, I'll go too," Sam Noonan said.

"Thanks for your help, Sam," Matt acknowledged the barkeep's assistance. Sam nodded and left the jail with Festus.

"You should try and get some rest," Newly said looking over to his boss.

Matt nodded, "I will later," he said as he moved to where he kept a basin and water so that he could shave. "You can go too, if you want," he said looking over to the young deputy.

Newly was hesitant, "Call if you need me," he offered as he moved to the door.

"I will. As soon as the trial is set, I'll let you know," Matt said as he poured water into the basin. Newly gave a quick nod and left the jail.

Newly walked up the street and then crossed over near Jonas' general store. The store owner was busy with some customers, so the young deputy kept walking, and decided to stop in to see Kitty at the Long Branch. He pushed through the swing doors and was happy to see Kitty and Doc, at the back table. He paused as he noted that they seemed to be engrossed in a deep conversation. Kitty paused and saw Newly, waving him over to the table.

"Miss Kitty. Doc," Newly smiled as he sat down.

"Good to have you back in town," Doc stated. Kitty looked tired and distant, but she agreed.

"We're glad to be back," Newly said running his hand across the back of his neck. "It's been a long few days," he added as he sat down.

"How about a beer?" Kitty asked.

Newly's face lit up, "Thanks, Miss Kitty!" he smiled.

Doc's eye narrowed, "I think you're catching what Festus has," he said to the young deputy.

Kitty shook her head at the doctor before she motioned to Sam to bring a beer over for Newly. Sam was grateful to be back behind the bar and not on his horse. The barkeep was quick with the order and placed the frothy mug in front of Newly. "Can I get you anything?" he then asked Kitty and Doc.

"I'm fine," Kitty said. "I'm a little tired so I think I'll lie down for a while," she said as she slowly stood up from the table. Doc was quick to his feet to help Kitty, "I'm fine, Doc," she smiled weakly at the doctor before walking to the stairs. Doc ticked his head and sat down again, watching the saloon owner climb the stairs. Sadness fell over the doctor, deputy and barkeep. "I think I'll have that drink now, Sam," Doc said, folding his forearms on the table in front of him with a sigh. Silently Sam slipped back to the bar and poured a drink for the doctor.

Kitty closed the door to her room and moved over to her dressing table where she kept her handbag. She ran her hand slowly over the emerald silk bag; pausing briefly before she turned to the window, wondering when she was going to see Matt, she then slowly moved to her bed to lie down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judge Brooker stood at the window in his room at the Dodge House. His left hand was tucked into his vest pocket, "With the information that you've supplied and from evidence that has surfaced about this Jared Baker and his gang of marauders they will surely hang for what they've done," he said turning to Matt. "Miss Kitty's testimony alone will be enough to hang, not to mention the other acts of indecency they have preformed across the state of Kansas," he said shaking his head out of disbelief from what he was told.

"They are all guilty," Matt growled.

"What about the one lad that said he didn't…" Brooker paused not wanting to say rape.

"Kitty said one of them didn't, so maybe he's telling the truth. Kitty will have to identify him," Matt said with a low coldness to his voice. He didn't want to have to put Kitty in any position to make her uncomfortable and upset again.

"Then there's the missing man," Brooker stated.

"He's the least of my worries right now," Matt huffed. "I'd like to see the trail done and over with and the men I have in my jail out of Dodge sooner than later," he growled.

Brooker nodded, "The trial will start on Monday," he said firmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The little wooden church at the far end of Front Street doubled as the courthouse and the pews were crowed with victims, witnesses and persons who wanted to see justice done; word of Jared's gang was wide spread. The room went silent when the appointed bailiff called order to the court and asking everyone to rise as judge Brooker took his place at the table at the front of the room. "Please be seated," he spoke as he organized himself.

Doc sat next to Kitty. The redhead's eyes were locked onto Jared Baker – perhaps she hoped that her hated gaze would cause him to die. Doc could see the intensity in Kitty's concentration and he hoped for her sake that then trial was over swift – and with the evidence against the men, it should be – no lawyer could talk their way out of that.

The trial was into its fourth hour and the jury had been escorted to a room over at the hotel. Now it was a matter of time for them to come back with a verdict. Kitty held tightly onto her handbag as she waited, nervously – her lips taunt with anxiety.

The jury was out for less than half an hour, and returned to the makeshift courtroom. There was a buzz of conversation through out the gallery of spectators. Kitty wet her lips and looked over at Doc and slowly took his hand – Doc gently squeezed it, hoping to easy Kitty's angst.

Within a matter of minutes, the jury foreman announced that all men were guilty of their crimes and would hang - the only one that wasn't charged with Kitty's rape was Bret Ashley – he received a lesser sentence of life in prison.


	27. Chapter 27

Kitty's jaw muscled tightened and she stood quickly to leave the courtroom – she was satisfied with the verdict, but the waiting to see the man responsible for the gang that raped her hang was unbearable; she needed him gone - now.

Doc watched Kitty leave and wondered why, but he quickly dismissed her actions as he got swept up celebrations to end Jared Baker's reign of terror and the crowed cheered as the judge finished his sentencing.

Kitty confidently walked to the back of the church and waited for Matt to bring the prisoners out – she slipped her right and into her handbag and clutched the derringer's ivory grip; her eyes were black with rage and chest heaving with hate.

Finally the back door of the church opened and Matt stepped through with Jared Baker and the others in shackles – Kitty wet her lips and stepped forward, catching Matt by surprise, "Kitty?"

Kitty said nothing as she pulled the derringer from her handbag and pointed it directly at Jared Baker's chest. Her hand trembled as her finger hooked around the trigger, anxiously wanting to pulled the trigger. Her finer grew tighter and her gaze became more fixed on the man's face, "Die," she said coldly.

Matt quickly stepped in front of the gun, "No, Kitty," he said, eyeing the redhead.

"I have to, Matt," Kitty said – her voice was calculated and emotionless as she stared at the somewhat stunned Jared Baker – he didn't think a woman would have it in her to try and kill him.

Matt shook his head no, "Don't do it Kitty. Don't lower yourself to his standards," Matt said as he motioned for Festus and Newly to moved the men back to the jail; they slowly moved on and wondered what would happen next.

Matt then gently pulled the gun away from Kitty, tucking it into his waist band. Her eyes welled with tears, "He doesn't deserved to live another day. He needs to be dead now, why wait?" she said angrily as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Matt quickly wrapped his armed around her and hugged her – she sobbed into his chest. Matt closed his eyes, as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Let me take you home," he whispered, and without resistance, he led Kitty back to the Long Branch.

Charles Downie watched from across the street, lost in the crowd as they jeered Jared and his gang he stepped back and left Dodge, realizing that his hopes of freeing his friends was hopeless. Quietly with his head down, he walked up the boardwalk hoping to go unnoticed; however, his secretive walk caught the attention of Doc.

Kitty unlocked the front door of the saloon and Matt held the swing doors open allowing Kitty through. He locked the main door behind him and walked Kitty to the table at the back of the room - they were the only two in the building. As Kitty walked, she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief, while Matt guided her to a chair, "Kitty, I'm so sorry all of this happened. I'm even more sorry that I wasn't here for you," he said kneeling next to her as she sat down. "I can't begin to imagine how you feel or what you are thinking, but the court will take care of Jared and his men, now," he said in a hushed caring voice.

Kitty looked over to Matt, her mascara running, "Thank you Matt," she tried to smile, placing her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb, "I'll be fine, in time," she added. Matt gently took her hand and kissed her palm – he knew Kitty was a strong woman, but he'd never her seen her like this, however, he also knew that her inner strength would triumph with the help of her friends.

Kitty closed her eyes and drank in the warmth of Matt's tenderness – she wanted it to last forever, however, she knew he had to go back to the jail and finalize the trial proceedings. She slowly opened her eyes to see Matt standing, "I'll be back later," he said softly. She nodded in understanding, "I'll be here," she smiled weakly. Matt smiled back, slowly letting go of Kitty's hand before he walked to the front doors of the saloon and left.

Doc walked down the boardwalk, "Matt!" he hollered out from up the street. The marshal was slightly annoyed by the doctor, "What is it Doc?" he said gruffly.

"There's a fellow up the street, and he sure looks like of this that lot," the doctor said thumbing toward the jail house, "and he's acting awfully suspicious," he added. Matt's eyes narrowed and he looked up the street, "Where did you see him?" he asked.

Doc quickly pointed up the street, "He was near the butcher shop. He's wearing a dusty black hat and looks just as scruffy as those other mangy no-goods."

Matt didn't say another word; instead he dashed off in the direction Doc had indicated to look for a scruffy looking gun man wearing a dusty black hat. Doc ticked his head as he watched the marshal run the street.

Matt followed Front Street and where it curved past the old tree, he slowed his pace, with his eyes searching for the man that Doc told him about – everyone in town knew there was a man that wasn't caught, but not all of them could point them out, so Doc's description certainly fit that. Matt saw the man a little further up the boardwalk and walked swiftly with long strides until he spotted the man, "Stop where you are, Downie," Matt ordered.

Charles Downie froze in his tracks – he slowly turned and glared at the marshal, "What do you want with me?" he asked as his hands hovered over his hips.

"You are part of Jared Baker's gang and you are going to face a trial just like the rest of them, "Matt stated as he inched forward, his right hand ready near his own gun.

Downie laughed, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" he continued to laugh as he turned away.

"I ordered you to stop," Matt yelled again. "Drop your guns," he firmly said as people began to move away and duck into nearby stores; peering out the windows and doors.

Downie flexed his jowl muscles and began to turn, this time, he snapped his right gun out of the holster, and fired. There were two shots fired, one hit its target, the other missed. Downie staggered forward, slowly his knees buckled and the gun tumbled from his hand, before he fell face first onto the street. Matt slowly pushed his gun into his holster and looked around for a few able bodies to take the dead man over to Percy Crump's.

Matt walked back down the street, he knew he had to have Kitty look at the dead man, and wasn't looking forward to asking her to do so – first however, he decided to check in with the judge at the jail and finalize what needed to be done.

Word quickly spread about the shooting and ad people poured into the Long Branch it and the trial were the talk of the town. Kitty wanted to escape, but also need to know what was on people's minds – it was hard to stay in the room, but she forced herself and got her mind off of everything by helping Sam behind the very busy bar.

Doc stood quietly leaning against the bar – nothing felt right and the mood in the saloon matched the one out on the streets – the hangings couldn't come sooner.

Kitty finished with a customer and noticed the doctor, with his head hung low. She slowly moved down the bar and stopped in front of her dear friend, "You seem rather glum," she said.

Doc lifted his head, "Sorry. I guess," he said standing straight and swiping his hand across his moustache, "things just don't seem the same," he said ticking his head.

Kitty nodded, "No they aren't, but stewing about it won't help," she said trying to smile.

Doc's eyes locked onto the redhead, "You are a remarkable," he said straight out.

"It comes from years of experience," Kitty said as her eyes lifted to the door of the saloon. Matt stood tall and slowly made his way across the floor. He stopped at the bar next to Doc and looked at Kitty, "Can we talk?" he asked.

Kitty nodded. Matt extended his hand across the bar and allowed Kitty to walk out from behind the bar when he paused, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kitty swallowed and looked up to Matt, "Yes," she said firmly.

Matt hooked his arm around Kitty and the two of them slowly walked up to her room. On the way, he told her about Charles Downie, and she seemed more relaxed as she opened the door and allowed Matt into her room. With a quick look down at the floor she saw Doc watching and she nodded to him, allowing him to know it was time for her to move on and then she closed the door behind her.

Doc sighed, "Sam, pour me a drink please," he said as he looked over to the barkeep and Sam obliged.


End file.
